Through the Eyes of the Wounded
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Isabelle Brown was on a mission to solve a murder. Along the way she meets familiar characters but who can she trust? and will she live long enough to accept her destiny? Find out and please review.
1. Making a Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Through the Eyes of the Wounded

Chapter One: Making a Call

At the time, I didn't know anything about Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Doom, or DIP. I didn't know I would be getting myself killed or that I would be tangling with them. Not knowing who to trust or distrust, I did have an ally but soon I was on my own again. I didn't know it then but my parent's murder and my ally's murder were connected. All I knew was I came here to solve my parent's murder. My name is Isabelle Brown or Belle for short. This is how my story begins, by making a phone call on a dark night.

I stood on a dark street, walking up to a payphone. My teal eyes scanned the area, as I pulled my coat closer to my neck. I didn't want to be seen, I had to be invisible. Memories of the previous month stung my brain but I held back the tears. I picked up the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello," came a voice.

"Hi, it is me," I said into the phone.

"Isabelle, where are you?" asked the voice. The concern oozed through the phone and into my ear.

"Safe, I need your help," I said.

"I know your parent's death, truly tragic. I would have been there," said the voice.

"I know and I know why you weren't," I told the voice.

"I may even know who did it," said the voice.

"Who, tell me," I said growing excited. The voice could give me a clue, a hint to who murdered my parents. It would make my mission a lot easier.

"Calm down Belle, I said I may know. I have no evidence but I have suspicions. Also, I believe their death is connected to the threats I have been receiving," said the voice, now with fear.

I smiled for the voice called me the name I preferred. I loved my name but is sounded to me "It's a bell". People teased me about my name hence why I preferred Belle, not much better but it worked for me. Still my mind remembered what the voice said. "What is going on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you here, but tomorrow at a place called the Ink and Paint Club," said the voice.

"I will find it," I told the voice.

"Good, stay hidden and if I am right you may be in danger. If anything happens to me, do you have the gift I gave you?" asked the voice.

"Yeah but it is," I was about to say but the voice cut me off.

"I know what it looks like, but what do I always tell you Belle?" asked the voice.

"Don't attack, till I have all the facts?" I asked.

"No, silly the other thing," chuckled the voice.

"Appearances can be deceiving," I repeated.

"Good, now whatever you do don't let that gift out of your sight. It will change everything," said the voice.

"Okay, but can't we meet sooner?" I asked. I needed help and I hated being in the dark.

"Sorry, honey this is for your own protection. Ink and Paint Club meet me there and I will explain everything. Yet, I can offer you some help," said the voice.

"What is it I will take anything," I said.

"Find the Rabbit, the Rabbit will help you," said the voice. "Now I have to go, be safe and I will see you tomorrow night," said the voice.

"Thanks and be safe too," I said and the line went dead. I hung the phone up and sank to my knees. My hat fell exposing my long, blonde hair. I gently rubbed my eyes with my fingers. This whole month has been hell but if I needed help, I would have to follow the rules. So, placing my hair back in a bun and placed my hat over it. I looked around again and saw no dark figures or pair of eyes watching me. Then I walked down the street and headed to a hotel.

The smog filled the air and soon I came to a hotel with fading lights. As I walked up to the front desk, I saw a burly man with cold eyes. "One room, please," I said slapping bills in his face. His greedy eyes grabbed them and tossed me a key.

"Room 102, everything else is booked," he told me. I nodded and headed to room 102. It was a shabby place, but it was a bed and I was tired. The walls were peeling and it smelled like alcohol but I didn't care. I threw my bag near the bed and found a newspaper from yesterday. Taking it in my hands, I was about to throw it away when something caught my eye.

**Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman Make Another Great Cartoon**

**Famous Cartoon stars Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman have made their latest cartoon. Full of laughs and humor, according to R.K. Maroon, they work well together. Soon the duo will be working on another hilarious cartoon at Maroon Studios.**

That was all I could read for the rest was faded. Yet, the name Rabbit stuck into my brain. _Trust the Rabbit, the Rabbit can help you,_ the voice repeated in my head.

_Could the Rabbit be Roger Rabbit?_ I wondered. I didn't know but I would find out for if Roger was my ally, better learn now then later. I tossed the paper on the floor and passed out on the lumpy bed. Not knowing the events that would take place tomorrow.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to Mad-theawesomeman and AnonymousZGirl for their help with the chapter.


	2. Finding Rabbit

Chapter Two: Finding Rabbit

I awoke bright and early, grabbing into my bag, a sandwich I made yesterday. It was a crumpled peanut butter sandwich with squished jelly, but hey it was breakfast. Taking a few swallows of water, I headed downstairs. "How much money, will I need for a week?" I asked. I didn't have much of a living arrangement and needed a place to stay, not knowing how long this mission would take.

"Boy, you gave me enough for two weeks, just don't give me any trouble and I won't give you any trouble," said the burly man, grabbing some beer. I forgot for a second I was dressed like a boy. My clothes were trousers, a white shirt, and shoes easy to run in. My hair was in a bun, covered by a cap, and I wore a coat that covered my figure, I had a muscular build but remove my coat and you could tell I was no boy. Still he thought I was a boy, I would be a boy.

"Thanks sir," I said, making my voice as deep as I could. Then I headed outside to greet a bright, sun. My first thing to do was head to Maroon Studios, to find Roger Rabbit and see if he was the ally, the voice told me about. Yet, I had no idea where it was for the address in the paper was faded, but I knew how I could get there. I stuck my finger out and within seconds a pink flash appeared out of nowhere.

"Isabelle, did you need a ride shug?" asked a female voice.

"Hey Lulu," I greeted. Lulu was a pink cab with big violet eyes. She swung her door open and I got in.

"Where to honey?" she asked me.

"Maroon Studios," I told her. She nodded and drove me towards the studio. Soon we were there and I got out. "Thanks for the ride," I told her.

"You are welcome, I still wish I didn't have to leave you, but I need to get back to my Toon Town," Lulus said shedding a tear. I gave her an understanding look, most people didn't know it but there were Toon Towns all over the world. Lulu came from the Toon Town near my old home and we became close friends. "Belle, please don't do this, I don't want you to get hurt," Lulu said, her voice full of concern.

"I know, but I have to do this, I will be careful," I told her, stroking her hood.

"I know and I know I can't stop you. Still I would feel better, if you were with someone I know would take care of you. My cousin Benny the Cab lives here, if you are in trouble stick out your thumb and he will come. Tell him, you know me and he will take care of you," she said.

"I will," I told her.

"Okay good bye Belle, and please be careful," Lulu said. I smiled and nodded and then she drove on home. I wanted to shed a tear, but I did enough crying, it was time to get down to business. So, with one last look I headed to the studio.

The security guard would be hard to get by, till I saw a massive group of humans with scripts, in their hands. I walked real close to them and the security guard was so busy counting, I slipped right on by. The studio looked just how any studio would. There were Toons and human walking around with scripts. People rolling costumes around and I began to look for Roger Rabbit's lot. "Excuse me, sir, how do I get to Roger Rabbit's Lot?" I asked.

The man stopped and looked at me, "You some kind of new errand boy?" he asked me.

"Yeah and I am already late so, if you could just point me in the right direction," I said, using my deepest voice I could muster.

"Sure kid, Lot 83 over there, first one on your right," he said.

"Thanks," I said and headed for the lot. I slipped in and that was when I laid eyes on Roger Rabbit. The scene was in a kitchen that looked like a tornado ran through it. A fridge door opened and I saw a rabbit toon, with white fur, a tuft of red hair, and big blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like red overalls and around his head was tweeting birds.

"Cut!" screamed a voice. A man the director probably ran up to Roger as the Toon Baby that looked cute now grew an angry face.

"What was wrong with that take?" demanded the baby.

"Nothing Herman, you were great, you were better than great. It is Roger he keeps BLOWING, his lines," said the man yelling a bit at Roger. "Roger, what is this?" he asked grabbing a bird.

"A tweeting bird," said Roger sadly, like he did something wrong.

"Read the script, rabbit gets hit with refrigerator, rabbit sees stars, not birds STARS!" shouted the man.

_Man, lighten up dude, birds, stars what is the difference? It will be funny either way, _I thought. Then Roger was begging the man who yelled at him to give him one more chance.

"Raul, please I can get it right, just dropped the refrigerator on me one more time," Roger begged.

"Roger, I already dropped the refrigerator on you nearly 30 times," snapped Raul.

"I can take it, don't worry about me!" cried Roger.

"I am not worried about you. I am worried about the refrigerator," snapped Raul and turned on his heels. My fists balled up and I gritted my teeth. Oh, I wanted to slug that Raul guy good; who the heck was he to place an inanimate object self -worth higher than a person's self- worth? It made my blood boil but I had to remain invisible.

"I can give ya stars look, look," begged Roger, who almost seemed to be in tears, following Raul, hitting himself with a toon mallet and stars circling around his head.

_Poor guy, _I thought sadly.

"Toons," said a cold voice. I saw not far from me was a man. He was a few feet taller than me, was really chubby, wearing a trench coat and drinking alcohol. His face seemed kind but his eyes looked like two pieces of coal, uncaring and unfeeling.

"Mr. Valiant," said a pretty lady.

"Yeah," said the man.

"Mr. Maroon can see you now follow me," said the lady.

_Valiant; why did that name sound familiar? The only Valiant I ever heard of was two detectives that helped solve great cases for Toons in trouble. Maybe this guy could be the same and help me,_ I thought. So, I silently followed him to see him and the lady go to the office of R.K Maroon. There was no way I could get past the lady at the office so, I just waited. Within a few minutes he left the office folding a check in his coat pocket. I followed him and saw him walk up to a bus but the guy refused to let him on.

This Valiant guy was smart he snuck around and slid onto the bus's end. I sat opposite of him and saw a group of kids running to get a ride. "Wait for me guys!" shouted a boy. I grabbed one arm and Mr. Valiant grabbed the other and we helped pull the kid on. I remained quiet trying to think of a way to introduce myself when he got off. He went to his mail box and threw some bills in the trash. Just as I was about to show myself, he headed across the street and I shook my head, growing irritated, but I followed him. Just as I got there he was talking to a pretty, dark haired girl, asking about a camera.

Everything seemed okay till a man came by and started teasing Mr. Valiant. Naming off cartoon stars I haven't heard or seen in years. Just then Eddie slammed the guy into the bar, and shouted, "Listen smart ass, I don't work for TOONS!" and shoved peanuts in the guy's mouth. Then he stormed off, and the guy spit out peanuts and slowly stood up.

"What the hell is his problem?" asked the guy.

"Toon killed his brother," said the pretty dark haired girl. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she added, "Dropped a piano on his head". A look of sadness was on her face. I bit my lip for I realized me and Mr. Valiant had something in common. The clock beside me ticked by and I had to make my phone call, to tell my friend that I would be at the Ink and Paint Club soon.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked the dark haired lady.

"My name is Dolores, how can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Need to burrow your phone and I need to know where the Ink and Paint Club is? Surely a pretty lady like you can give me directions," I said smiling, praying she bought it.

"Easy Romeo, you are cute but aren't you a bit young for the Ink and Paint Club?" she asked.

"Oh I am not going there to hang out, my mom works there and I need to drop off some food for her. She always forgets to pack a meal and I forgot where it is. My dad was supposed to go but he had to work. Can you believe it? And I had a hot date waiting for me, if you know what I mean," I told her smirking. _Hopefully those acting classes for the community theater paid off, _I begged. Dolores gave me a hard look and I feared she saw right through my façade. Till she grabbed a piece of paper and scribble an address, then handed it to me.

"Here Romeo," she said.

"Thank you kindly," I added. "Now about that phone?" I asked.

"Over there," she said motioning to the far wall. I nodded my thanks and walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," came the voice.

"It's me, Belle," I whispered.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice.

"For the time being, when should I be at the Ink and Paint Club?" I asked.

"Listen, tonight is no good, I have to meet a friend at the Club. I need to tell them something important, please wherever you are staying, stay there till I call you tomorrow," said the voice.

"No, I have to meet you," I said trying hard to keep my voice down.

"I am sorry honey, but I have to give you a warning, in case something happens," said the voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fear creeping into my heart.

"Just listen I don't have much time. Beware of Doom," said the voice and the line went dead. I stood there in silence, trying to figure it out.

_Beware of Doom, what did that mean? _My mind asked me. I didn't know but I didn't care, I was going to find the voice and find out what is going on. By the time I got to the Ink and Paint Club it was dark. I pulled my coat tighter and felt my heart beat faster. _Calm yourself Belle, _my mind told me. I walked up to a door and knocked.

A pair of menacing eyes glared at me and the door opened to reveal a massive Toon gorilla. "What do ya want?" he asked, growling at me.

"I want in," I said.

"Sorry junior, you have to be 21 or older. How old are you anyways?" asked the ape.

"Old enough," I said making my voice deeper.

"Nice try, run on home," said the gorilla and slammed the door shut. My heart sank but I was not giving up, I was getting in. I began to look around and saw a few rocks and grabbed them. I hid in the shadows and waited for a few minutes, and then I threw the first one right at the door. On contact a loud thud was heard.

As I hoped, the gorilla came out. He now looked furious as he looked around. "Whose there?" he demanded. I held my breath and threw the other rock from the opposite side of where I was. He heard it and growled, "If this is a Peeping Tom, you won't be peeping for long". Then stalked towards the noise and I took my chance and slipped in, while the door was wide open.

I walked down the hall and saw rows of white tables, with grown men sitting down, being served by penguins. On the stage was Donald and Daffy, doing what looked like a piano concert. Not far I saw Mr. Valiant, talking to Marvin Acme. The reason I knew that was living around Toons; Mr. Acme was a celebrity, who actually cared about Toons. I didn't want to get too close so I sat a few tables away. "Water, cigars?" asked a female voice.

"No thanks, doll" I said and stopped as I saw who it was. It was Betty, Betty Boob, still in black and white with short black hair, wearing her cocktail dress.

"Isabelle Brown, is that you?" she asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, I ain't no girl," I said trying to mask my voice.

"Who are you kiddin' Belle?" Betty asked me. "Shoot, I knew you since you were knee high, no foolin' me," chuckled Betty. "Wait you are too young for this place, does your?" she asked but I cut her off.

"Yes, my friend knows I am here, well sort of I need to meet with my friend later," I said.

"Oh your "friend, you are still playing detective huh? Okay I won't squeal just don't make a scene and leave once you are done with your meeting," Betty said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," I said, happy Betty won't blow my cover. Soon she was walking over to Mr. Valiant and Mr. Acme. I noticed she talked to Mr. Valiant and he seemed just as surprised to see her as I did. To my shock he even seemed to smile at her. I noticed men were fixing themselves up and so was Mr. Acme. Betty told Eddie something and caught my eyes as I nodded for her to come back over.

"What is it Belle?" she whispered.

"What is going on?" I asked motioning to the men.

"Oh they all get excited when Jessica performs," Betty chuckled.

"Jessica?" I asked.

"Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's wife, oh isn't she lucky," Betty sighed.

_Find the Rabbit, the Rabbit can help you. Did the voice mean Roger Rabbit or Jessica Rabbit? _I wondered. I didn't know but I was going to find out. The lights dimmed and an angelic voice entered my ears. Soon I was gazing at Jessica Rabbit, and she was not what I was expecting.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Making a Friend

Chapter Three: Making a Friend

When I saw Jessica, I figured she would be a Toon, and I realized why all the men were fixing themselves up. She was stunning; no she was downright drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was long and red, with emerald green eyes that lit up as she sang, and a body that would drive men crazy. Even her outfit was stunning, a long red dress that showed off her back and was low cut, that her breasts could easily be seen, and if a guy wanted to be a pervert and pull the front of her dress down, then the whole world could see them. Her gloves were dark purple and when she walked there was a grace to it. It was like she was some red headed goddess that knew all eyes were on her and she would keep it that way. Jessica's voice lifted from the stage and entered my ears.

_You had plenty money 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you_

She walked over to the wall, her angel voice carrying as she slowly slid, with her back to the wall.

_Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

Then walked over to one man, who was trying to peep up her dress, at least I am guessing for his eyes were glued to her long, legs. She kicked his head away with her foot, and I held back a laugh.

_She knows how to take charge, _I thought.

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

Jessica pushed a guy, who was practically out of his chair and sang more to the song.

_You're sitting down, wondering what it's all about  
If you ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too_

_If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too_

That was when I saw her eyes light up when she saw Mr. Acme. By his expression he too was happy and extended a hand to her. She glided off the stage and smiled, as she took his napkin and rubbed his head with it. Then she played with his cheeks, pinching them or something, couldn't really see.

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin_

Then she walked away and I thought she was going towards Mr. Valiant. Instead she walked over to me. I grew nervous praying she would just sing and not touch me. I was afraid if she did she would know I wasn't a guy and rat me out. Or something along those lines; would happen.

_Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too_

She walked over to me, smiling her angelic smile. My heart was racing as, my palms began to sweat. _What was she going to do? Do something!_ My mind screamed as I sat frozen, like a deer in the headlights, staring into Jessica's eyes. I felt her hand on my shoulder, leaning real close to my face. All I did was smile, and she frowned, apparently she was expecting something else, I guess. To my joy she spotted Mr. Valiant and sat on his lap. Even took off his hat and pretended to kiss him, which he seemed eager to have that happen. I muffled a laugh as she stuck his hat in his face. Then crawled on the table and grabbed his tie, pulling his face, just inches from hers, singing the last bit of the song.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do_

Then with a devil smile, walked off, knowing all eyes were on her, as the room filled with whistles and claps. I saw Mr. Acme smiling, like a school boy and Mr. Valiant breathing heavy, apparently he wasn't expecting someone like Jessica either. I was trying to figure out how to talk to my friend when I saw Mr. Acme leaving and Eddie silently following him. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed too. In the shadows I saw Mr. Valiant see Mr. Acme holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling and knocking on a door. Once the door opened I saw Mr. Acme say, "Jessica dear, have no fear, your Marvin is here". I rolled my eyes but remembered not to jump to conclusions; after all he could just be a fan.

It got weirder for Mr. Valiant walked up to the door and knelt down. He placed his eye over the key hole. _Is he actually peeping at them?_ My mind asked, yet before I could figure out was going on, I saw the gorilla show up growling at Eddie.

"What do you think you are doing chump?" the gorilla asked.

"Who are you calling chump, chimp?" Mr. Valiant asked. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for in a split second, I saw the gorilla grab Eddie and tossed him out the door. My fear grew for I didn't want the gorilla man finding me so I slipped out through a vacant window.

"Okay Belle, now what?" I asked. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't contact my friend and Mr. Valiant, well I couldn't make heads or tails of him. One minute he seemed okay but then next minute not so okay. Should I ask for his help? Before I could think even farther, I heard my stomach growl. "I better get something to eat," I said and walked down the smoky street. All that was opened was a local joint and I slid into a booth.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" asked a pretty waitress.

"Burger, fries, coke, thanks doll," I said, still playing a boy.

"You got it," she said smiling. As I ate my mind was thinking over what I just saw. _Why was Mr. Valiant at Maroon studios? He was paid to do a job for he had a check, but what was the job? I saw him at the Ink and Paint Club, following Mr. Acme, and peeping into Jessica's dressing room. Before that he was at that diner talking to Dolores about a camera. _

I stuffed a French fry in my mouth as I puzzled over it. Then an idea came to me. Mr. Valiant was hired to follow Mr. Acme to see if Jessica and he were having an affair. For I remembered that Roger, Jessica's husband was having difficulties with doing a take. That had to be it Jessica, must have been distancing herself to get close to Marvin, but why make it so obvious? If Mr. Valiant took pictures of Jessica having an affair with Mr. Acme, he would surely show them to Roger. Roger may not seem like it but name me any man who wouldn't be furious to know that his wife was cheating on him. Still it seemed so odd that a producer would go so far, just to help his client. My head was hurting and I was tired, so I tipped the waitress and left.

That was when I heard a noise, it sounded like crying. I followed the noise behind the diner and saw Roger, shedding tears and gazing sadly at his wallet. "Oh Jessica, don't let it be true, it is not true, pllleaseee," he moaned. His face looked hurt and his eyes were full of sorrow and pain. It broke my heart, and I decided to show myself.

"Hello," I said. Roger's ears perked up as he gazed at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. I was debating if I should tell him, but the voice came back to me. _Find the Rabbit, the Rabbit can help you. _I took off my hat and my long, blonde hair fell free.

"My name is Isabelle Brown, but I prefer Belle. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No," he said looking away. I walked up to him and sat on the boxes, I saw pictures of him and Jessica. They looked so happy, one picture was them sitting in a booth and Jessica had her arms wrapped around Roger, smiling that angel smile. "I saw pictures of my wife playing patty cake with another man," he said, his lip quivering.

"Maybe, she was forced to do it," I suggested. Once again I saw Roger's ears perk up and he looked at me, a spark of hope forming in his eyes.

"Do ya really think so?" he asked me. I bit my lip for I saw that look in his eyes. He wanted me to tell him, that is was all a mistake, a bad dream, that any minute now he would wake up and he would be living his happy life again. To take away all the pain from him and find a way to make it right, I knew that look better than anyone.

"Yes, I really do," I told him. Then to my shock he hugged me and I stiffened but hugged him back.

"Thank you, I thought so too, but I didn't think anyone else did," he whispered. "By the way my name is Roger, Roger Rabbit," he said smiling at last.

"Hello Roger, my name is Belle," I told him again.

"Pretty name," he said. Then hopped off the boxes and gave me a determined look. "I am not giving up; I am going to Jessica's work and professing my love for her. I apparently made her feel neglected so; she had to turn to others for comfort. I will make it up to her, thanks Belle," he said.

"Wait, that may not be a good idea," I said quickly.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, you are upset and need time to express what you will say to her. I have seen it many times; I am trying to be a detective, so I know how to spot peoples ways of thinking. Trust me, rushing over there now, is not going to end well," I said. It was true I seen many situations in my home town of similar things happening and things got ugly quick.

"Your right, I need to work out, how to express my feelings for her," Roger said. "But I can't go home, it would be too painful," he said his face turning sad again.

"Well, I am staying at a hotel, you can stay with me, if you want," I said.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Roger asked.

"As long as you don't try anything bunny," I said in a joking tone.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Roger said saluting me, with his left ear. I laughed a bit for it was funny.

"You are really funny," I said.

"Jeepers, thanks and you are swell Belle," Roger said chuckling a bit. Then I took his gloved hand and headed to the hotel. The guy barely looked in our direction as I took Roger, to my room.

"It isn't much but it has a bed," I said. "I can make a pallet on the floor and you can have the bed," I said.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to give up your bed," Roger said.

"Okay we can share it I guess, if you are okay with that," I said. He blushed and looked nervous but soon agreed to it. I sat on my side and he sat on his side.

"Thanks again Belle," Roger said. Soon he drifted off to sleep and I took off my coat and crawled into bed. Once I placed my head on the pillow, I felt two furry arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to face a sleeping Roger that seemed at ease. Rolling my eyes I wrapped my arms around him, after all this guy had been through, he deserved to be comforted, plus he seemed harmless. So, with a smile I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke and saw Roger curled up, his ears twitching in a cute way. I decided to get some breakfast or at least some coffee. I got off the bed and grabbed my coat as I head downstairs. The burly man was reading this morning's paper. "Morning son, did you read the biggest story ever yet?" he asked.

"Afraid not," I said.

"Grab a paper, some Toon rabbit whacked someone," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here," he said and I read the headlines. My eyes went wide and my blood turned ice cold as in bold letters read:

**Toon Kills Acme**

**Late yesterday evening, Roger Rabbit, local cartoon star in a blind fit of anger, killed Marvin Acme. Due to some pictures Roger saw, that linked to his wife Jessica Rabbit having an affair with Mr. Acme. **

I couldn't read the rest, my mind was in a whirl. _Roger couldn't have killed Mr. Acme. He was with me all night, wasn't he? Did I just offer my help to a murderer? _I didn't know but I was going to find out, and I gave the paper back and headed upstairs to talk to Roger.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. A Daring Rescue

Chapter 4: A Daring Rescue

"Roger! Roger!" I yelled, as I ran into the room. The sleeping rabbit jumped up, eyes wide and ears twitching from side to side.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Explain this," I said tossing the paper I got from the paper boy, before heading to my room. The tired rabbit took the paper and read the headlines. His ears stood straight up and his color drained.

"This is a mistake, I didn't kill anyone! How could I? I was with you all night, I swear," Roger said, his eyes full of fear.

"So, you mean you were out all night?" I asked.

"Yes, I was so tired, that I fell right to sleep, you were here. If I did try to leave wouldn't you have heard me?" Roger asked. I bit my lip as I thought about it. Roger was right, even if he did get up in the middle of the night, I would hear him. I was always a light sleeper, and I was his alibi, no way was this legit. Someone had to frame him for murder, but who and why? Those were the two questions I had to answer. I had my suspicions either his boss Mr. Maroon for if he did hire Mr. Valiant to get evidence of an affair and then boom Mr. Acme was killed, seemed suspicious to me. Of course his wife could be a suspect but I wasn't too sure on that yet.

"Okay Roger, what happened exactly, when you saw the pictures?" I asked. I took out my notebook, I wrote down all my hunches, people I met, things I saw, just in case if anything was a clue.

"Well I was a tad steamed; I even took a drink, which I never do. Then Eddie, that is Mr. Valiant's name, mentioned before Mr. Maroon said I would find someone new. Eddie said a good looking guy like me, that the dames would be breaking my door down," Roger began.

"Who gave you the drink?" I asked, writing it all down.

"Um, why Mr. Maroon did, he said it would make me feel better," Roger said.

_Odd, why would Mr. Maroon, give Roger alcohol, if he never had it before? Maroon maybe didn't know that, for most men, Toon and human drank. _My mind told myself, as I heard Roger's story. "Okay, right after Eddie, made his comment, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I, um, I said that Jessica was the only one for me. That one way or another we would be happy again, and then I ran out the window," Roger said, his ears falling down.

"I see, okay" I said writing down everything.

"You don't think I could murder anyone? Do you Belle?" Roger asked me. His eyes were so full of sadness; it was pulling at my heart strings. I didn't want to believe he could commit murder. In all honesty I didn't, for everything about this seemed fishy.

"No I don't think you killed anyone and I am going to prove it. I am going to the crime scene to dig up clues. You stay here, don't talk to anyone, go anywhere, and if you are hungry I have food in my bag. Mostly some vegetables now stay here till I get back," I told him.

"Okay Belle, be careful, and thanks," Roger said smiling at me.

"Thank me when I prove you are innocent," I said. Then I headed towards the crime scene, still dressed as a boy. According to the paper Mr. Acme was killed at the Acme factory. I saw cops all over the place, so sneaking in would not be so easy this time. "Okay Belle, think, how do you get in? How do you get in?" I asked myself. I glanced around and saw a cop leave his post, and saw a door wide open. "Bingo," I said smiling. I glanced around and headed to the door, and slipped in without anyone noticing me. I hid behind some boxes, looking over the scene. To my horror I saw Marvin Acme's corpse and tears filled my eyes. I wiped the tears away as I saw Eddie Valiant and some other man in a trench coat walking with him.

"Just like a Toon to drop a safe on a guy's head," said the man. Eddie seemed to pale a bit and the guy added, "Sorry Eddie". Then the guy walked away to talk to someone, and Eddie was alone. Two guys that were checking some of the Acme products pulled out a Toon Mallet. It jerked forward almost hitting Eddie, but he stepped sideways, and it hit a bunch of boxes.

"Hey didn't you use to be Eddie Valiant?" asked the man with mallet. "Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?" he asked with a laugh. Eddie scowled at him but remained silent. He walked over to a man who seemed to be gathering evidence, and I crawled closer to hear.

"What is this?" asked Eddie looking at some red stuff; the guy was putting in a bag.

"Paint from the rabbit's glove," said the man.

_Roger's glove is orange not red_ I thought as I put it down in my notebook. This was beginning to sound even more like a set up.

"Mr. Valiant?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up at the same time to see Jessica Rabbit again. She was wearing the same dress and at first she seemed calm. Then I saw her slap Eddie hard across the face.

"I hope you are proud of yourself! And those pictures you took!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips and stormed off.

"Hell have no fury like a woman," I said under my breath. I followed her to ask her for a few questions but I figured now wouldn't be a good time. Instead I opened the door for her. "Here you are ma'am," I said keeping my face down and trying to make my voice sound deep.

"Well, at least there are some gentlemen left," Jessica stated and heading to her car. Once she was gone I headed back to my hiding place to see if I can overhear anything else important. When I figured I heard everything, I scanned the area trying to find a way to get out, without being seen. Just then some guys broke a crate and Toon shoes began scattering all over the place. Men were busy scrambling to get them back in the crate and I noticed once Marvin's body was taken away, Eddie was kneeling down to get something from the ground. That was when I heard him say ouch and I saw the figure staring down at Eddie, made my blood run cold.

He was all dressed in black, with dark spectacles that you couldn't even see his eyes. His face looked like it was carved from stone, but not the smooth kind, more like rough and jagged, and he was thin, not bone thin, but thin. "Is this man removing evidence from a crime scene?" asked the man in black.

"Uh no Judge Doom, he was just picking it up for you, weren't you Eddie," said the other detective.

"Judge Doom," I whispered. _Beware of Doom; beware of Doom, _the voice echoed in my head. Eddie said something I didn't hear but whatever it was Judge Doom was not amused.

"A man has been murdered by a Toon, doesn't this seem important to you?" asked Doom.

"Of course it does, but how can I help. I was hired by Maroon," Eddie said.

"Ah yes, I spoke with Maroon, he said the rabbit was very upset. Even said one way or another he and his wife would be happy again. Didn't he Mr. Valiant?" asked Doom.

"What do I look like, a tape recorder?" asked Eddie.

"Easy Eddie, the guy is a Judge," said his friend.

"That is alright Detective, from the smell of him; I would say it was the booze talking. Well not matter my men will find him," said Doom. At that moment, a black car crashed through and parked a few inches away from where the three men stood.

I heard snickering and me and Eddie both at the same time said "Weasels".

"Yes, I find them highly useful," said Doom.

"All right ya mugs fall out," said a weasel in a pink coat and hat. Four more wearing different clothes followed him.

"Have you located the Rabbit yet?" asked Doom.

"Don't worry Judge, we put the word out, we will find him," they all giggled. The weasels all looked different each one wore different clothes, from what I saw. One was the pink one, one was in a strait jacket, one was carrying a baseball bat, wearing a striped shirt and swirly hat, another had blue fur, and the last one was all in green. I saw Doom talking again and remained quiet to listen. That was when I saw Doom looked down and saw a cute red Toon shoe rubbing up against his leg. My heart nearly stopped as I saw a cold stare coming from Doom.

"Once I had Toon Town under my order, it was my mission to have them respect the law," said Doom, as he placed on black gloves.

"How did that gargoyle become a judge?" whispered Eddie, once Doom had his back turned.

"No kidding," I whispered. My eyes still locked on the shoe.

"Bought the election a few years back and really put an iron fist on Toon Town," said his friend. Doom went to his van and pulled out a barrel of something and I heard Eddie's friend talking again. "Remember how I said there was no way to kill a Toon, well Doom found it. Turpentine, Acetone, and Benzene, he calls it the DIP," whispered the other detective.

_This stuff can kill Toons, oh no_, my mind said as my fear grew. I saw Doom pick up the shoe and carry him towards the barrel. The lid was being taken off and a foul green liquid was inside. I plugged my nose for it stank so bad.

"When I find the rabbit, I will try him, prosecute him, and execute him," said Doom as he began to lower the shoe towards the DIP.

I stood frozen as tears fell from my face. _Doom was going to murder the shoe, for no reason. Why aren't they doing something? Do something!_ My mind screamed. Soon my head felt heavy as I grew dizzy. I held my head in my hands.

_MOM! DAD!_

_BANG BANG_

_NOOOOOOO!_

I thought I was screaming in my head but everyone turned to face me. I couldn't stand by and let an innocent be killed. Before anyone could react I ran straight into Doom and grabbed the shoe before it fell into the DIP. The shoe looked at me with relief but still fear. All eyes were on me as Doom, seemed seething with rage. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Where I am from killing someone for no reason, is called murder. Murder is illegal isn't is _Judge_?" I asked him.

"Give me that shoe," Doom said in a calm tone.

"Over my dead body," I said and kicked the DIP at him, then took off down the other way of the factory. I turned around and I saw Doom backing quickly away from the stuff. _Odd, why would he run away from stuff that only kills Toons?_ I wondered, but I continued to run, and would worry about it later. I burst out the door and onto the streets, avoiding being hit by cars and soon I ducked behind an alleyway, thinking I was safe. Out of breath I sank to my knees and breathed deeply. "Oh man, not one of my brighter ideas," I huffed. The shoe squeaked happily as it rubbed my arm. "I guess that is your way of saying, thanks. Well you are welcome," I told him, the shoe looked male.

I stood up and decided to head back to Roger, to tell him the bad news. When I heard a squeaking noise behind me, the shoe was right behind me. "Um look, shoe you shouldn't be around me. You better head back to wherever you came from, you will be safer," I told him. He just looked at me with that sad look. Then hopped into my arms and rubbed my neck. "Okay, okay you can come but be careful, and I do need to give you a name. Um, do you like the name Squeaks?" I asked. It was all I could think of for he squeaked all the time. The shoe nodded happily at the name and I smiled back. "Okay Squeaks, it is, well let's go," I said and Squeaks hopped after me. "I guess, I have two allies now," I said as Squeaks and I headed back to the hotel and back to Roger.

Author's Note: I was told by AnonymousZGirl that I spelled Betty's last name wrong. So, sorry about that, I forgot what her last name was so I took a guess, and I wanted to thank her for telling me the names of the weasels. So, enjoy the chapter and please review.


	5. Roger's Thoughts

Chapter 5: Roger's Thoughts

Roger's P.O.V

I sat on the bed, waiting for Belle to come back. My legs swung to and fro, as my stomach rumbled. "Guess, I am a tad hungry, Belle did say I could eat some food in her bag," I said. Her bag was lying next to the bed and I swooped it up. Inside it were bags of non-perishable foods, mostly peanuts, crackers, muffins, bottles of water, it seemed this girl was well organized. I saw a camera, flash lights, batteries, a pocket knife, and all sorts of things. This girl said she was a detective and from what I saw she was serious. It warmed my heart to know, I had an ally in this whole murder thing.

"Oh boy, carrots," I said happily and grabbed the bag, and began to chop on them. Man, was I hungry I hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Yet, a sad feeling overcame me. _Did Belle eat anything? I didn't see her touch any food, or drink since this morning, when she woke me up. I shouldn't be eating her food, just the carrots, _I told myself. As the minutes ticked by, I thought back to Belle, and how little I knew about her. From the first moment I saw her, I thought she was a boy. Yet, I wondered why she wanted to help me? She believed me when I told her I didn't kill Acme, which I didn't. My main reason in life was to make people laugh. I was no killer, though to the world it seemed I was, except to Belle. That look she gave me, it was like she was reading my soul and decided I was telling the truth. Now because of me, she was roped into helping clear my name.

I pulled out my wallet and stared down at the pictures of my Jessica and me. I saw the smiles and remembered the happy times, we had in those pictures. _How did it come to this? Was I working too many hours? Did I not give her enough attention? Was I no longer making her laugh? When did I lose her love? What did I do wrong that Mr. Acme did right? _It seemed like a giant puzzle that made my head hurt. Only a few months ago, Jessica and I were so happy, I remembered one day, I came home sad, for I kept making mistakes on a scene and Raul, was yelling at me again. Jessica found out and as always wanted to make me feel better.

_A Month ago_

"_Jessica, I am home," I called. I stepped inside and smelled something delicious. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jessica, pulling out a pot roast. She had a smile on her lips, as she placed the pot roast on the stove. Then she turned and saw me, her eyes lit up. _

"_Roger, darling, your home," she said walking up to me. I found myself wrapped up in her arms, feeling her lips on my lips. That was when I melted into a puddle, for only Jessica had that effect on me. Once I was solid again I gave her a goofy grin, and held her hand. _

"_I missed you too, Love Cups," I said sweetly. She blushed at the nick name and rustled my hair. _

"_Hope you are hungry, honey bunny, I made all your favorites," Jessica cooed. _

"_You are swell Jessica, oh here these are for you," I said pulling out a bouquet of daisies. _

"_Oh Roger, you are so sweet," she said kissing my cheek. She put them in water and I made plates. As I set them down she walked up to me and I pulled the chair out for her. Once I sat down, she told me all about her day. I ate quietly, as I listened, enjoying the tone of her voice. She had a lovely voice, whether she was singing or talking, she had a lovely voice. "Roger, is everything okay, you are awfully quiet?" she asked me, frowning a bit._

"_I am fine, just love hearing you talk," I told her. _

"_Roger," she said firmly, her eyebrow raised. "What is really wrong?" she asked me. My ears fell, she could always see right through me._

"_Nothing, it is just Raul, yelled at me again for I couldn't get a scene right," I said sadly._

"_Oh honey bunny," she said walking up to me. _

"_I just wish just once I could get the scene right. Why am I so dumb?" I asked._

"_Hey none of that, you are not stupid, humans don't realize how hard focusing our reactions can be. If they think it is so easy, they should have a refrigerator dropped on them," Jessica said coldly._

"_Oh Love Cups, don't be that way, Raul has a hard job too," I said. _

"_I still don't like the way he talks to you," Jessica said._

"_Yeah I know," I said still frowning._

"_And I don't like you upset," she said, a sly smile growing on her face. Before I could react she tackled me to the ground, and tickled my ribs. _

"_Ha, nnno, faaiir," I laughed trying to get away. Yet, Jessica held me down, as her fingers traveled from my belly to my neck. _

"_There is my happy bunny," she cooed._

"_Pleaaasssse, sthaop," I cackled._

"_Only if you promise no more sad faces," she said._

"_Promise," I said and she stopped. Then she nestled up to my chest and held me. _

"_I love you Roger," Jessica said kissing my nose._

"_And I love you Jessica," I said kissing her nose. _

That moment seemed a life time ago. We were so happy, and then two weeks ago, everything seemed to change.

_Two weeks ago_

"_Jessica, I am home," I called. I was having a great day and walked into the kitchen. Jessica was stirring some soup, quiet as a mouse. She glanced in my direction. _

"_Hey Roger," she said quietly. _

"_How was your day?" I asked giving her a quick peck on the cheek._

"_Fine," she said not looking at me now. _

"_Um, okay, did something happen?" I asked, getting an uneasy feeling. I saw her body stiffen as she faced me._

"_No, why?" she asked._

"_Just asking," I said. I placed the stew she was making into some bowls and sat them on the table. Before I could pull a chair out for her, she stopped me._

"_Sorry Roger, I have to go in early," Jessica said again not looking at me. _

"_Oh okay, well, have a good day at work, I bought you these," I said handing her some daisies. _

"_Oh, um thank you honey," Jessica said patting my cheek. Then she grabbed her coat and left me alone, without a good bye kiss, and still holding the daisies I bought her in my hand. _

That was the way it was for the last two weeks. I should have known something was wrong. "Oh Jessica, I promise, once I have my name cleared, I will win you back," I whispered looking down at the picture. _But what if she really didn't love me anymore? Could I really live a life without her in it? _

Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. Still I had no right to keep her in an unhappy marriage. Tears filled my eyes as; I cried and wondered what I could do? That was when I saw something on the floor, a clean piece of paper. "That is it, I will write Jessica, a love letter, to show her how much I love her. Then she will love me again," I said. I grabbed the piece of paper, but I had no pen, yet that was okay Belle had one in her bag. I didn't think she would mind. So, I began writing my letter to Jessica.

_Dear Jessica,_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love your smile, it melts my heart. I love your voice, whether you are singing or talking, I could listen to your voice forever. I love your carrot cake; it is the best carrot cake in the world. I love the way your hair flows when you walk. I love your eyes, the way they light up when you are happy. I love the way you are body and soul. You are a smart, independent woman. So, wonderful in many ways, that I am sorry if I lost your love. I don't know how I did it and I am beating myself up for letting an angel like you, slip through my fingers. If you no longer love me, then my dear I will set you free. I want you to be happy more than I want myself to be happy. Yet, if you give me a second chance to win your heart back, I won't let you regret it. Until I see you again, I want you to know I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Roger_

"Oh yeah, this letter is perfect," I said smiling. I knew in my heart that if Jessica read this, then she would know how much I love her. Then I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket. I put Belle's pen back and waited for her to return. A few more minutes ticked by and I grew worried, hoping Belle would be okay. Just then I saw Belle open the door huffing a bit and her face seemed red, like she had been running. My ears picked up a squeaking noise and I saw a red Toon shoe at her heels. "Belle, what happened?" I asked, growing concerned.

"We got trouble," she told me and my heart skipped a beat as I feared the worst.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know this wasn't what Roger originally wrote but I figured this one was better. Also, I wanted to show his feelings in all of this and to show how Jessica did love him and what happened when she was being blackmailed by Maroon. Please review.


	6. Convincing Eddie

Chapter 6: Convincing Eddie

Isabelle's P.O.V

"What's wrong, Belle?" Roger asked me. I sat down on the bed, going through my bag. Squeaks, was rubbing up against my shoe, smiling up at me, I smiled back. Then I grabbed a bottle of water and slowly drank it.

"I went to the crime scene," I began, slowly catching my breath.

"What did you learn?" Roger asked. His ears were perked up, but had his head tilted in a curious way.

"A lot, whoever tried to frame you is doing a good job. Apparently they have paint from your glove, where you supposedly dropped a safe on Mr. Acme's head," I told him.

"But I didn't!" Roger argued.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. His ears fell and a sad look took over his face. I bit my lip feeling bad that I yelled at him. "Please Roger, let me finish and sorry for yelling but, if anyone heard you, they would turn you in, and trust me neither of us want that," I said in a softer tone. Roger nodded his head and waited for me to finish. "Like I said I know you were set up. The paint from the "glove" they got is the wrong color. Your gloves are not red and that was the color of the paint. Also, I met Doom and his so called Toon Patrol," I told him. Roger's eyes grew wide and his body shook at the name, I couldn't blame him. This Doom guy sent chills down my spine and I met him.

"Oh no if the Toon Patrol is after me, my goose is cooked," Roger whimpered.

"Hey I am not going to let anything bad happen to you Roger," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. For a brief moment I saw a spark of happiness in him. Then he asked me a question I wish he didn't.

"Belle is the DIP real?" he asked. I froze debating to answer him, for him being a Toon, this DIP stuff was bad news.

"Yes, it is real," I told him, looking away.

"So, it really kills Toons?" Roger asked.

"I don't know Doom was going to um DIP Squeaks here, in it. Yet, before he could I saved Squeaks and took off running" I said.

"Really, that was so brave of you. Not many humans would stand up for a Toon like that, especially against Doom," Roger said, looking at me with even more respect than before.

"I'm not like most humans, I guess," I said. "Though one thing did bother me, about the DIP," I said.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Before I took off running, I pushed the DIP in Doom's direction; odd thing was, for something that only kills Toons, Doom backed away from it real quick. He even put on gloves before grabbing Squeaks," I said. "I just wonder why would a human be afraid of DIP, if it only kills Toons?" I wondered.

"You mean you think it could kill humans too?" asked Roger in utter shock.

"Not sure, I guess we both have to be careful," I said smiling.

"Belle, we do need help, we can't fight Doom or the Toon Patrol alone," said Roger.

"I know but who can help us?" I asked.

"Eddie Valiant," Roger said.

"Are you kidding? He hates Toons, why would he help us?" I asked.

"Well remember what you said, about you thinking Jessica was forced to do um you know, and if Eddie was set up to take the pictures, then he was made into a patsy," Roger said.

"And no man wants to go down as a patsy," I said smiling. "Okay, we will give him a shot, I know where his office is, come on," I said.

"Alright," Roger said happily.

Then I stopped and said "Actually let me change for Doom and his Toon Patrol saw me in this outfit, I need to change so no one would recognize me. Also, we need to hide you, wait here and let me change, then we can leave," I said. Roger nodded and I went to the bathroom they had. Taking a shower I changed my overalls, and put on a different color shirt, and my trench coat was now dark brown instead of gray. I still wore my hat and had my hair in a bun, but I put on a dark wig meant for a bald guy, I placed my hat back on, and put on my reading glasses. Then took one last look and saw my reflection. My hair now looked dark brown, and curly, yet still short, like how a young boy would have it. I prayed my disguise would work, now hiding Roger was a different story. I stepped out and Roger's eyes went big.

"Jeepers, Belle I barely recognize you, you look swell," he said smiling.

"Thanks, now how do we hide you?" I asked. I looked at my trench coat and another hat, I had. So, I wrapped the coat around Roger, which covered him up, pretty well and placed the hat over his head and boom, as long as he kept his head down, no one would suspect a thing. "Good just keep your head down and we are good," I told him.

"Thanks Belle, let's go," Roger said. He took my hand and Squeakers jumped into my coat pocket. My heart was beating so hard, I prayed no one would recognize us. We walked outside and no one glanced our way, so my fears died but I was still on alert.

"This way," I said and led Roger closer to Eddie's office. Soon we made it and I couldn't remember exactly which room, was his. So, we asked the liquor store guy and he said second floor last door on the left. We made it and I turned the knob but it didn't move.

"Oh no, it is locked. What do we do now?" asked Roger.

"Nothing is locked," I said, taking out a bobby pin. Then carefully placed it inside the locked and slowly, turned it. Roger watched me with interest and Squeaks looked around nervously. Soon I heard that familiar click and smiled. "And Bingo was his namo," I said, as I pushed the door opened.

"Jeepers, how did you do that?" Roger asked.

"My dad was a cop, back home, I picked up lots of stuff," I told him. _I really miss him, and mom_, I thought as a frown came to my face. Memories flooded back to me, before I could stop them.

_Daddy, you are home!_

_Mom, Dad, taught me how to sucker punch a guy!_

_Hey Mom, you sing like an angel!_

_I love you guys!_

_MOM, DAD!_

_BANG! BANG!_

_NOOOO!_

"Belle, Belle, are you okay?" Roger asked.

"Huh, what?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"I asked you what should we do and you looked like you were in another world," Roger said looking concerned.

"Oh right, sorry, um let's just wait till he comes back and if he doesn't come by nightfall we form a new plan," I said. _Come on Belle, get it together, Roger is counting on you, quit spacing off_, my mind scolded. We sat down in the chairs and waited for Eddie to come back. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long.

We heard the door open and a shocked Eddie Valiant came in. "How the hell did you two get in here?" he demanded. "And get out of that chair!" he roared at Roger.

"Don't you dare yell at him buddy! It's a chair and we came for your help!" I yelled back, getting up in Eddie's face.

"Look son, I will pop you good, if you don't stop that smart mouth of yours," Eddie growled.

"Bring it on, I ain't scared of you!" I yelled back. Eddie took a swing and I ducked, turned behind him, and side kicked him. He fell and I stood over him with my fist ready. Only my hat and wig fell, exposing my long, blonde hair.

"Holy smokes, you are a girl?" Eddie asked in shock.

"Actually I am 18, so I would be a woman," I said. "Now are you done screaming and ready to listen to us, or do we have to continue this grudge match?" I asked.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Eddie asked getting up.

"My name is Isabelle Brown, but I prefer Belle, this is Squeaks," I said pointing to Squeaks.

"And you know me," said Roger taking off his hat.

"We need your help, in clearing Roger's name. He didn't kill Mr. Acme," I said.

"And you know this how?" Eddie asked sitting in his chair, Roger got out of the chair he was sitting in and hid behind me.

"Because he was with me all night," I said. Eddie gave Roger and me an odd look. "Not like "that" get your mind out of the gutter," I snapped.

"Okay, next question anyone know you are here?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, we just asked the liquor store guy, but he was so busy eyeing a 22 year old brunette to even notice us," I said. "We need your help, will you help us?" I asked. I felt like I was wasting my time but for Roger's sake I would take a chance.

"No way, I don't work for Toons," Eddie said flatly.

"Fine, come on Roger, guess Mr. Valiant can just be remembered as a patsy for the rest of his life," I said, walking away. _Three, two, one,_ I thought in my head.

"Hold it," Eddie said.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean as a patsy?" Eddie asked.

"I mean you were set up to take those pictures of Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Acme," I said.

"How do you know about that?" Eddie asked suspiciously. I just removed my wig, placed my blonde hair back in my hat and wore my trench coat.

"Recognize me now?" I asked.

"Hey, you are that kid, who saved the shoe from getting dipped," Eddie said.

"Also, I followed you to the studio, the Ink and Paint club, and Dolores's work," I added. "I wanted to know if you could help me, with my case," I added.

"Okay girlie, tell me how I was a patsy?" Eddie asked.

"Simple Mr. Maroon hired you to take pictures of Mrs. Rabbit to prove she might be cheating on Roger. You did and it was with Mr. Acme, a high time celebrity. Once you took the pictures, Maroon shows them to Roger, gets upset says things in the heat of the moment and boom, next day Mr. Acme is killed, pretty suspicious," I said.

"Okay, you have a point," Eddie said.

"So, help us prove Roger innocent, you used to help Toons, and I know about your brother," I said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Eddie bellowed, getting all angry again.

"YES I DO!" I shouted back. "You are not the only one who lost someone," I said in a calmer tone.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"A month ago, my parents were murdered by a Toon," I said sadly. Both Roger and Eddie exchanged surprised looks. "I know you hate Toons, so say you work for me, but please are you so bitter that you will let a mad man kill an innocent, even if that innocent is a Toon? Would your brother be proud of you for turning a blind eye to justice?" I asked, tears shedding. Eddie looked away and I felt Roger's arms wrap around me.

"Please don't cry, Belle," Roger whispered holding me tightly. Squeaks even rubbed my hand, squeaking gently.

"Okay, girlie, I will help you, but I am in charge, you can help for you do have skills, but the second I prove the rabbit innocent. I go back to living my life, and I am only doing this, to find out why I was made into a patsy, got it," Eddie said firmly.

"Got it," I said. I was so relieved he was going to help us. It took me revealing a dark secret but Roger and I were no longer alone. Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Toon Patrol, open up Valiant, we know you have the rabbit. Give us the rabbit and we will leave you alone," said a weasel.

"What do we do?" Roger asked shaking. I put my black wig back on and wrapped Roger in my coat and pushed him into the closet.

"Don't make a sound," I whispered. I placed Squeaks with Roger and placed a finger over my lips and Squeaks nodded. Then I shut the door and faced Eddie.

"Here start dusting and keep your head down," he instructed. I nodded and started dusting, just as the door opened.

"Think they gave us the slip Boss?" I heard a voice ask.

"Na, Valiant has him stashed somewhere," said another voice. The weasels walked in and saw Eddie washing his laundry.

"Hey boys didn't hear you come in," Eddie said calmly.

"Alright wise guy, where's the rabbit?" asked the weasel in pink, standing on a chair.

"Haven't seen him," Eddie said shaking his head.

"Really, well we think a detective that helped Toons, would stash a rabbit here, naturally we check everywhere," said the pink weasel. Then saw the sink full of soap and water. "What is in there?" asked the head weasel.

"My laundry," Eddie said, pulling out a shirt. The weasel held his breath and looked away. "Also, I don't work for Toons so, even if the rabbit did come here, which he did not, I would not help him, don't need the heat," he added.

The head weasel looked at Eddie, real hard, to figure out if he was telling the truth. "Search the place boys, and leave no stone unturned," barked the pink weasel.

"You got it Smarty," said the blue weasel. I saw them walking all over the office. Pulling out drawers and opening up doors. Then the pink weasel's eyes locked on me. I held my breath as I kept my head down.

"Who are you?" asked Smarty.

"He is my um, my nephew. His name is um," Eddie said trying to quickly come up with a name.

"Bill, Bill Valiant," I said in my deep voice.

"Well then kid, better keep your uncle out of trouble or we will hang him and his laundry out to dry," said Smarty.

"Yes sir," I said still looking down.

"Sir, how polite and people say kids don't know respect," Smarty said smiling.

"The rabbit is not here!" called the other weasels.

"Alright boys, let's scram," Smarty said and walked away from me. Once we were sure they were gone, I opened the closet and took Roger and Squeaks out.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks," Roger said.

"Okay, let's go," Eddie said, putting on his coat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a place where Roger can hide," Eddie said, heading out the door. Roger and I exchanged looks but followed and Squeaks jumped back into my coat.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to, AnonymousZGirl for giving me Belle's guy name.


	7. An Interesting Conversation

Chapter 7: An Interesting Conversation

We walked outside, Eddie glanced around to make sure the weasels, or no one else for that matter, saw us. Squeaks looked up at me, squeaking softly, looking nervous and scared. "It is okay Squeaks, nothing bad is going to happen to you," I said gently, stroking him. He rubbed my hand and I walked behind Roger.

"Alright now Roger, keep your head down, Belle, you and that shoe keep an eye out, I will do the same," Eddie whispered.

"Okay," I said, glancing around. Roger looked nervous; I placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced in my direction and I gave him a small smile. His face lit up like a candle, as we walked down the street. The place we walked too, I recognized as Dolores's work place. I wondered if she would remember me. Eddie opened the door for us and we both walked in. The smell of sweaty men, beer, and smoke, entered my nostrils. I let out a cough, and Eddie tried to get Dolores's attention.

"Dolores, DOLORES!" Eddie yelled for the train came by, making everything shake, where Dolores couldn't hear him. She heard him scream, and turned around. Her face had a curious look, as she walked to us.

"What are you doing here Eddie, and who are these guys?" Dolores asked, looking at me and Roger.

"Hey doll," I said making my voice deeper.

"Ah Romeo, your hair changed," Dolores said smirking at me.

"Wait you two, know each other?" Eddie asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now," he added.

"Also, I am not actually, a Romeo," I said and took off my hat, revealing my blonde hair.

"You are a girl?" Dolores asked in shock.

"Yea, I get that reaction a lot lately," I said. Eddie took Dolores by the arm and began to speak to her.

"I need a place to hide him," Eddie says, nudging over to Roger. Dolores's eyes widened, as she led us to a secret room.

"Why did you have to take another case?" she demanded.

"Someone made a patsy out of me and I am going to find out why," Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" Dolores asked.

"See this?" Eddie said showing her a picture with something circled with a red marker.

"What is it?" Dolores asked.

"I think this is Mr. Acme's will and I have a hunch, that they don't have it yet," Eddie said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because they were still looking for it after they killed him. For Acme dies and no one finds his will, then he owned Toon Town," Eddie began.

"No will, Toon Town goes to the highest bidder," I finished.

"Exactly and I think that bidder is Clover Leaf," Eddie said. "Dolores, I need you to check the probate, see if you find anything," Eddie asked.

"Sure, but why would they buy Toon Town," Dolores asked.

"If they control Toon Town, then they control a good majority of land, and can grow stronger financially," I said.

"Boy you and Eddie are smart," Roger said. "Go check the probate, ma'am, why, my Uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate, and he had to take these big pills," Roger said widening his arms as far as they could go. "And drink lots of water," he added.

"Not a prostate, you idiot, probate!" Eddie snapped, though I chuckled a bit. Then he looked back at Dolores. "Can he stay here, for a couple of days?" he asked.

"He is not going to do anything crazy is he?" Dolores asked. They both looked at Roger, who was cleaning his ears with I think a saw.

"No, nothing crazy at all," I said smiling.

"Okay, Belle, let's get back to the office, and see if we can find any leads," Eddie said.

"Okay, Squeaks, you stay here, and watch Roger for me," I said. Squeaks looked like he didn't want to leave, but hopped out of my pocket and sat on Roger's lap. "Stay here Roger and please, please be careful," I said.

Roger hugged me and whispered, "No problem, Belle, you be careful and keep an eye on Eddie," Roger joked. I smiled and left with Eddie, wearing my boy disguise again. We walked back down to his office and went inside.

"Okay, you sit here, I am taking a shower, and we are going to start doing some detective work," Eddie said.

"I wrote down a lot of notes in my notebook," I said.

"Okay, I will look at them when I get out, maybe you noticed something I didn't," Eddie agreed. He headed to the bathroom and I sat in his chair, getting my notebook out. I rubbed my eyes wondering how could we help Roger. Just then, I heard the door open and a familiar voice enter my ears.

"Mr. Valiant, Mr. Valiant?" asked Jessica looking around.

"Um, can I help you, ma'am?" I asked, deepening my voice. Jessica's eyes locked on me and I tried to remain calm.

"Who might you be?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"My name is Bill, Bill Valiant; I am Eddie Valiant's nephew. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I was looking for your uncle," Jessica said.

"Sorry, he is not here, can I leave a message?" I asked.

"I wanted to hire him, to help find my husband," Jessica said. She was still standing and I had to play the part of a young gentleman.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like to take a seat?" I asked, standing up.

"Why thank you, Bill," Jessica said sitting in the chair, Eddie yelled at Roger for sitting in earlier.

"So, you need help, looking for your husband, what is his name?" I asked, getting out my notebook.

"Roger, Roger Rabbit," Jessica said. I wrote it down, for I had to act like this was business as usual.

"I heard from my uncle that he was wanted for murder," I said without looking up. Maybe, if I fished a bit I could get Jessica's side. "In fact, he told me he caught you playing patty cake with Old Man Acme," I said.

"He didn't catch me, your uncle was set up to take those pictures," Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking shocked, even though I wasn't.

"Maroon wanted to black mail Acme, I didn't want to have anything to do with it, but he said if I didn't pose for those patty cake pictures, Roger would never work in this town again. I couldn't let that happen, I would do anything for my husband, anything," Jessica said, leaning closer to me.

"Even make him think, he lost your love?" I asked. Now it was Jessica's turn to act surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, if I was married and this happened to my wife, that she did what you did, I would feel destroyed. I would ponder over how I lost her love and would cry my eyes out but let her go, if she no longer loved me," I said, remembering how Roger reacted and the last part was just my guess on what he would do.

"You are too young to understand," Jessica said folding her arms.

"I am not that young, why didn't you tell Roger, about it?" I asked.

"Making cartoons is his life, I couldn't take that from him," Jessica said, gripping the table.

"So, you think he would choose his career over you? If he was like that, he doesn't deserve you, or you really wanted his money?" I said, wanting to dig more.

"I love my husband!" Jessica cried. "You and your uncle got me all wrong. You have no idea, how hard it is being a woman, looking the way I do," Jessica said, getting up and placing her hands on her hips. She was showing me a sexy pose, to prove her point.

"Must be tough," I admitted.

"I am not bad, just drawn that way," Jessica told me.

"Yeah, appearances can be deceiving," I said. She looked right at me and had an odd look on her face.

"Someone, I once knew used to say the same thing," she said.

"Must have been a smart person," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, this person was very smart," Jessica said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Once my uncle is free, I will have him talk to you," I said.

"Thank you Bill, tell your uncle to name his price and I will pay it," Jessica said, smiling at me. I got up to open the door for her, when I saw Dolores standing behind the door, about to knock.

"Hello, um Bill, Eddie here?" she asked, giving Jessica a menacing look.

"Yes, he is busy," I said.

"Good bye Bill, my offer remains full, think about it," Jessica said, and blew me a kiss. An actual kiss floated to me and landed smack dab on my cheek, as she winked at me and walked away. I let out a heavy sigh as I heard Eddie come out, wearing his suspenders.

"What did I miss?" Eddie asked looking from me to Dolores.

"A lot," I said and began to tell him, what I learned from Jessica. I felt like she was telling the truth but I still wasn't sure. _Find the Rabbit, the Rabbit can help you, _the voice repeated. I just wish I knew which one I could trust. I trusted Roger but what if his wife, was no good? How could I tell him, that his own wife wanted to find him, to set him up for murder? _Never attack till you have all the facts,_ said the voice. I decided not to jump to conclusions and prayed that Jessica really did love Roger, or Roger would be a broken Toon, and I could not let that happen.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Making an Escape

Chapter 8: Making an Escape

"Okay, Belle, what did that woman say?" Dolores asked.

"What woman?" Eddie asked, looking from Belle to Dolores.

"Mrs. Rabbit was here," I said.

"Oh really, what did she want?" Eddie asked.

"She wanted you to help find Roger," I told him.

"Well, naturally she needs the rabbit to make the scam work," Eddie said fixing his tie.

"I don't think so, she sounded really concerned about Roger, and I learned that she was black mailed by Maroon to pose for those patty cake pictures. If she didn't Roger would never work in this town again and she couldn't let that happen," I said. I could still see the pain in her eyes, the worry; the fear.

"Easy kid, don't believe every sob story you hear. This dame is bad news and for now we can't trust anything she says," Eddie said.

"What if she is telling the truth?" I asked. Part of me wanted to believe Jessica but part of me doubted her myself. _Should I trust her or was she just playing me to get her hands on Roger? _My head was spinning and I just sank to the nearest chair, I didn't care if Eddie yelled at me.

"Easy kid, look I know you want Roger to be okay but right now, we don't know who to trust, do you agree with me on that?" Eddie asked. I looked into his eyes and I saw concern for he knew part of what I was feeling.

"Yeah, I do agree on that," I said.

"Good so, I am not saying Jessica is trying to frame Roger and I am not saying she isn't, but to be safe we have to not trust anyone but each other and Roger and Dolores here, of course," Eddie said smiling at Dolores.

"Okay Eddie, let's gather more evidence before we conclude who is a friend and who is a foe. Though I think Doom is a definite foe," I said getting up.

"Me too," Eddie said.

"Oh Dolores, I was wondering how did you know I changed my name to Bill? I just told Mrs. Rabbit that," I asked her.

"Oh I was on my way back and when I came to the door, I overheard your conversation a bit and heard you call yourself Bill, so, when you opened the door I acted like you were Eddie's nephew," Dolores explained.

"That would make sense, so what did you learn?" I asked.

"Well I checked the probate and you two are right. Clover Leaf has the highest bid for Toon Town, and if the will isn't found by midnight then, Clover Leaf will own Toon Town," Dolores told us.

"We are running out of time," I said glumly. Then an idea came to me, the gift my friend gave me, I reached into my pocket and searched for it, but I couldn't find it. _No, no I couldn't have lost it!_ My mind cried, but I knew I had to have lost it. The only hope of saving Toon Town was gone and it was my fault. My friend said the gift was important and it would change everything, but now I lost it.

"I still want to know how Maroon is involved in this." Eddie asked.

"Good question," Dolores asked. "What do you think Belle?" Dolores asked. I didn't hear her all I could think about was Clover Leaf destroying Toon Town and losing the gift I received. "Belle," I heard Dolores say.

"Huh, oh um what did you say?" I asked, shaking my head to fight back the tears.

"What is your theory on Maroon being involved in this?" Dolores asked.

"No idea," I said sounding defeated. Both Eddie and Dolores exchanged surprised faces; I guess they weren't expecting that answer.

"Anyways, let's look at your notebook, Belle," Eddie said. I handed him my notes, and he read them. "Rabbit can't seem to focus on work, Boss gave him drink even though Rabbit doesn't drink, why would Boss show pictures of cheating wife seems fishy, Paint is wrong color for murder weapon. Roger's gloves are orange not red, black mail could be involved, wow some hunches kid," Eddie said skimming through them.

"People said I had an eye for detail," I said softly.

"Well keep your eyes open, we got work to do," Eddie said getting up. We all headed outside, and Eddie spoke again. "Dolores, go back to work and try to keep Roger out of trouble. Belle and I will do some more detective work, and get more clues," Eddie said.

"Okay and Eddie, be careful," Dolores said, sounding concerned. I smiled at the tender moment, and then my ears picked up something, music.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked. All three of us listened to what sounded like merry music, coming from Dolores's work.

"Roger," we all said running back to Dolores's work. Just as we arrived, the men I saw yesterday, all glum and depressed were replaced by happy men laughing and cheering. On the bar was Roger, singing and dancing to a merry tune. He jumped over to a guy and began to sing.

"Who's your tailor Quasimodo?" Roger asked. Then saw us and smiled. "My buddy Eddie, a sour puss you see, but when I am done, he will be happy," Roger sang. He twirled a guy's hair making it swirl and smiled at me. Squeaks was hopping around Roger, smiling happily. "Belle, is really swell, helping me out with a jam, for some scam, a real pal to the end, so this dance I send," he sang, picking up his trousers and holding them like they were a skirt. Then he slid over to a pile of plates. "It really is no strain, I can feel no pain," he sang and picked up a plate and started crashing them over his head. Each time he looked dizzier and dizzier. Dolores looked freaked for dishes were expensive. Eddie glared and grabbed Roger by the ears and pulled Roger off the bar, yet all the dishes crashed onto the floor. I heard Dolores scream a bit and followed Eddie as he threw Roger into the room he and Squeaks were supposed to be hiding in. Roger landed in a bucket head first and was fighting to get it off. Dolores shut the door and covered up the peep hole. Squeaks jumped into my arms, giving me a nervous look.

"You crazy rabbit, we are out risking our necks out for you. And what are you doing? SINGING AND DANCING!" Eddie shouted the last part. Roger used his feet to pull the bucket off and Eddie catches it and slams it to the ground.

"But I am a Toon, people are supposed to make people laugh," Roger said frowning.

"Yeah and when they are done laughing, they will call the cops. That guy Angelo would rat on you for a nickel," Eddie hissed.

"Oh not Angelo, he never turn me in," Roger smiled happily.

"Why, because you made him laugh?" Eddie asked getting in his face.

"That's right a laugh can be a powerful thing, sometimes it is the only weapon we have," Roger explained. I knew Eddie didn't get it but I did.

"I swear first that dame of yours come to my work, talks to Belle, now I find this," Eddie hissed.

"You saw Jessica?" Roger asked, his ears perking up.

"Um yeah she wanted to hire Eddie to find you," I said.

"Don't get to excited she may be trying to set you up," Eddie said.

"Eddie!" I hissed.

"Jessica would never do that," Roger argued.

"We are not saying she would," I said.

"Wish I had gone with you, I could have read her my love letter," Roger said, holding out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Roger, where did you find that?" I asked growing nervous.

"Oh I found it at the hotel we stayed in, and I used your pen, hope you don't mind," Roger said gently.

"Uh no just hold tight to that letter, it would be good for Jessica to read it," I said calmly. I knew what that letter might be bit couldn't say anything, after all I didn't have all the facts yet. Just then I saw a flashing light, and grew fearful. Dolores went back to the bar a few moments ago to check on the guys. So, I knew it had to be a signal.

"Uh guys, we got trouble," I whispered, opening the peep hole. My heart began to thump inside my chest, as fear gripped me. Walking up to the bar with the weasels in tow, was none other than Judge Doom. Roger and Eddie were silent as they too saw him through the hole.

"I'm looking for a murderer," Doom said flatly. Everyone went silent and I heard the weasels snickering. _How did he find us?_ I wondered as my face paled. "A rabbit," Doom snapped. "About this big," he said pushing a man to Roger's height.

"There are no rabbits here, now quit harassing my customers," Dolores said.

"I didn't come to harass, I came to offer a reward," said Doom. He walked up to the board that showed a special at the diner and began to write on the board. The sound was like nails on a chalk board. Roger and Squeaks were shaking and twitching, as I covered my hands over my ears, to block out the sound.

"Ah my ears," I moaned. Soon the noise stopped and we saw Doom add to the word DIP, was now RABBIT DIP. My heart froze when the guy Eddie said was Angelo spoke up.

"Hey I saw a rabbit," he said. Doom turned to him and Eddie glared at Roger, who gulped nervously.

"Where?" Doom asked, getting closer to Angelo.

"He is here in the bar," Angelo said. Then placed a hand over a chair, like an invisible person was there and said, "Say hello Hoppy". Then everyone burst into laughter, except the Judge, who was not amused.

"Told you so," Roger said to Eddie. I was still nervous as Doom walked over to the record player and picked up the record.

"Merry Go Round, Broke Down, cheerful music for drunken men," he said, a hint of slyness in his voice. He brought the record to his nose and sniffed it, then yelled, "He's here," smiling like a mad man, throwing the record into one of the weasels' mouths. The weasel tried to get out and was having trouble. It made all the other weasels burst into laughter, till Doom smacked them all and shouted, "If you don't stop that laughing, one of these days you idiots will laugh yourselves to death!" he shouted. "Now to bring the rabbit to me," he said. He tapped a wall with his cane and to my knowledge he was doing the Shave and a Haircut bit.

"We have to get Roger out, cover his ears," I order. Eddie found some stuff to cover Roger's ears, but Squeaks was affected as well. Before I could do anything Squeaks ran out squeaking the last bit of it. Eddie hid Roger in the closet with himself leaving me and Squeaks in plain sight.

"Well, well, didn't find a rabbit, but I found a renegade shoe and it's accomplice," said Doom. I no longer wore my wig but my hat covered my hair, so I looked like a boy and still wore my reading glasses.

"Hey Smarty, doesn't that look like Valiant's nephew?" asked the one called Psycho.

"Yeah it is what are you doing here?" Smarty asked. Doom whacked him with his cane.

"I ask the questions not you!" Doom yelled at Smarty.

"You shouldn't hit people!" I yelled. I held my hand out to Smarty. "You okay sir?" I asked gently. Smarty looked shocked like he didn't get what I was doing. Doom glared at me and was about to strike me, instead he hit my hat and my blonde hair fell loose. Everyone besides Dolores was shocked.

"Well what you know Boss, he is a she," said the green dressed weasel. The one called Psycho chuckled. Doom, however looked scared and grew angry.

"Arrest her!" he shouted.

"But Boss, why, she didn't do anything?" asked Smarty, still looking shocked.

"I said arrest her!" Doom yelled leaping at me. Squeaks lunged at Doom and bit his hand.

"AWWW!" Doom yelled.

"Good shoe," I said, and ran outside as Squeaks jumped into my arms.

"After her, you idiots! Don't let her escape!" Doom yelled. The weasels all exchanged odd looks but chased after me. I ran outside and somehow in the chaos Roger and Eddie slipped outside.

"Belle, over here, we got a ride!" he yelled from a yellow Toon taxi. I dove in as we drove away.

"Benny, this is Belle, Belle this is Benny," Roger said.

"Oh so, you are Belle, nice to meet you. Lulu says nice stuff about ya," Benny said, as he drove away.

"Nice to meet you Benny," I said. Yet, all I could think about was Doom's reaction when he saw me. He really wanted the weasels to arrest me but why was the question. I didn't have time to find out, I looked back and the weasels were after us.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. True Intentions

Chapter Nine: True Intentions

I held onto the side of the cab, as Benny drove down the street. "I can't believe those weasels locked me in that truck. Just for driving on the side walk, I mean it was only a couple of miles," Benny said using his tires to shrug them, like shoulders.

"Benny, we got to ditch the weasels," Roger said, as he saw them driving after us.

"Hold on, it is going to be a bumpy ride," Benny said, as he drove faster. His tires squealed as we lurched forward. Squeaks quivered in my coat pocket as Eddie, was trying to steer. Roger was too busy looking from the weasels to the road in front of us. Just then I heard guns and saw the weasel in green, I think it was Greasy, shooting at us. Benny dodged the bullets, and we were soon chased by the cops.

"Well, this is perfect," I muttered.

"This should help," Benny said and rose up high, where the bullets couldn't reach us. Just then a bridge came at us, and I paled. "Pull the lever!" shouted Benny.

"Pull the lever, Eddie!" Roger shouted.

"Which one!" yelled Eddie, for there were many levers. I took a chance and pulled a long red one. Benny shrank back to normal but the jolt threw me out of the cab.

"BELLE!" shouted Roger, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"AWWWW!" was all I said as I flew. Just then, I felt two arms catch me. "Thanks" I said letting out a sigh of relief. Till I saw who caught me.

"No problem, hermana", said Greasy, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh no," I muttered. Greasy pulled me into the car, as the weasels stared at me.

"What do we do?" asked Stupid.

"We take her to the Boss, then we get the rabbit," Smarty said firmly.

"Sorry, I am more of a backseat driver," I said, grabbing the wheel.

"Hey!" shouted Smarty, fighting me for the wheel. I push him as Squeaks; bit any weasel that came near me. The steering wheel in my hands I drove, but Smarty wasn't giving up the wheel that easily. We both fought for the wheel, as Squeaks dodged Stupid's attacks and bit Psycho in the arm.

"Oww, stupid shoe!" yipped Greasy, as Squeaks bit him.

"Give me the wheel girlie," growled Smarty.

"Not happening," I snapped. Just then we spun out of control and hit a wall. I landed on Smarty, Greasy, and Stupid. "Squeaks!" I yelled as he ran into my arms. I quickly got out and made a run for it.

"After her, or the boss will kill us!" yelled Smarty. I ran down an alleyway and saw a steel ladder, must be a fire escape. So, I quickly climbed up the ladder up to the top of the building. The weasels were in hot pursuit, as I saw them run into the alleyway.

"Uh where did she go?" asked Stupid, looking around.

"There!" shouted Smarty, pointing up at me.

"Uh, oh," I said as I continued climbing. I reached the top and began to run; only there was nowhere to go. "Whoa," I said looking down at the long drop.

"Guess, you have nowhere to go uh, girlie?" asked Smarty. The other weasels were laughing, as they circled me.

"We don't wish to harm you hermana," said Greasy.

"Then let me go," I said.

"Can't do that ma'am," said Stupid.

"Yeah Boss, wants you," said Psycho.

"Why do you work for such a man?" I asked.

"Easy, we want to bring justice to Toon Town. The Judge wants to help us, do that," Smarty said.

"What?" I asked unable to believe my ears. "Judge Doom doesn't care for justice, he was going to murder, Squeaks for no good reason!" I shouted.

"If it was murder then why did Valiant and that other detective watch and let it happen?" asked Smarty.

"Yeah they didn't care if a shoe got dipped," said Psycho.

"I cared, hence why I did something," I said firmly.

"It's true, I never seen any human, care so much for a Toon," said Greasy. I could have sworn he was giving me a look of respect.

"Look girlie, it don't matter, we will hunt the rabbit down and make him pay for killing Mr. Acme," said Smarty.

"Do you really think Roger could harm anyone?" I asked.

"The Judge thinks so, that is good enough for us," said Wheezy.

"Why do you work for him? All he does is hit you, call you all idiots, treat you like crap, and he created a substance that could kill toons. What makes you think for one second, he won't use it on you guys, the second you make him mad enough, or just because he can?" I asked.

"He would never do that," said Smarty.

"Yeah, the boss needs us," Wheezy argued.

"And when he no longer needs you?" I asked. The weasels, exchanged worried looks, like they too were worried about that. "You respect him, but he doesn't respect you, so what makes you think he won't dispose of you all, when he no longer needs you?" I asked. No answer came my way.

"Enough, we are taking you to the Boss!" snapped Smarty, only he wasn't as fierce as he once was.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to my friends," I said and ran full force. The move surprised them as they saw me jump off the building.

"Wait hermana!" shouted Greasy, but I already jumped. Squeaks reacted quickly and managed to stretch himself, making him a parachute. I landed roughly on the ground but had no time to worry about my sore body. Once I landed I took off again.

Normal P.O.V

Once Belle, jumped off the weasels watched in shock, as she landed safely on the ground. Then they watched her, as she took off running down the alleyway. "She is crazy," said Wheezy, looking stunned.

"Yeah," agreed Greasy.

"I like her," said Psycho giggling.

"I like her too, she has spunk," said Smarty, letting out a smile. The others nodded in agreement. "Alright you mugs find the girl or the rabbit!" shouted Smarty, shaking his head, getting him out of his trance.

Belle's P.O.V

I ran down the alleyway, only to have someone stand in front of me. My shoes skidded as I stopped to face Judge Doom. "Hello Isabelle," he said sweetly, flashing me a cold smile.

"You know my name?" I asked. The only people who knew my real name was Eddie, Dolores, Squeaks, and Roger. So, how did Doom learn it? My mind wondered. Doom chuckled and took a step towards me, I stepped back.

"I know more than just your name," he said. "Give me, what I want, and I will allow you to live," he said holding out his hand.

"I am sorry no idea what you are talking about," I said. I had an idea, what he wanted but no way was I going to give it to him, even if I did have it.

"Don't be stupid Isabelle, I know who you really are and I know you have what I want. Give it to me and no harm will come to you. You won't be shocked to know what happens to people who get in my way," Doom said.

"Like Marvin Acme, did he get in your way?" I asked.

"You could say that, I took care of Acme, just like I take care of everyone else who gets in my way. Framing that rabbit for murder was brilliant, I honestly couldn't have planned it better," he said smiling.

"So, Roger never killed Acme, you framed him so, the weasels would go after him, and you dip him and for what reason?" I asked.

"Oh poor Isabelle, you have the pieces but no idea how to complete the puzzle. It must be so frustrating, but I have no time for this, give me what I want. I have worked long and hard on my master plan, and some silly little girl, playing detective will not get in my way," Doom growled.

"Whatever you think I have, I would never give to you. Someone will stop you Doom, you can't hide your true nature forever," I said.

"The weasels' cousins said the same thing I killed them. And once I am done with my master plan I will no longer need those idiot weasels, and I will kill them as well. That way no one will get in my way, you can't stop me girl, so don't even try. Now for the last time give me what I want!" Doom shouted, pulling out a gun. Time slowed as he was hit by a cab, and thrown into a trash can.

"Need a ride sugar?" asked a familiar voice.

"Lulu, you came back!" I cried hugging her.

"I couldn't live with myself, if anything bad happen to you Belle, now hurry and get in," Lulu said, opening her doors. I, along with Squeaks jumped in and Lulu drove us away. I smiled as I pulled out my tape recorder, and hit play. The conversation I had with Doom, played back and I smiled. Doom may think no one can stop him, but I would. Soon the world will know his true intentions, and he will be the one being chased by cops.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks to all the people who helped me with. Please review.


	10. Painful Memories

Chapter 10: Painful Memories

"My goodness Belle, what happened to you? Your hair is a mess, clothes have filth on it, and bruises all over you. Oh I knew it, I knew I never should have left you," Lulu said, as she drove down the road.

"Easy Lulu, I will live, no worries," I said stroking her side a bit. "Just how did you find me?" I wondered. Last time I saw her, she was heading back home. That was what two days ago? I honestly couldn't remember time just didn't seem to matter anymore. Heck, I couldn't even remember the last time I ate, or anything for that matter. All I knew was I was tired, physically and mentally, and needed to get back to Eddie and Roger. What Doom said kept stirring in my mind. He knew more than just my name. Even knew my real name, Isabelle. No one besides Lulu and my friend knew my true name. I mean I told Roger, I think but he always called me Belle. So, how did Doom know my true name? _Oh_ _poor Isabelle, you have the pieces but no idea how to complete the puzzle. What did Doom mean by that? _I rubbed my head, feeling a massive headache coming on. Squeaks nudged my hand looking at me with a concerned look.

"Easy I was halfway home, when I just knew I couldn't leave you to handle this alone. So, I turned back and on my way here, I ran into Benny that told me what happened to you. I quickly drove to where they last saw you, saw the damaged car and saw you climbing up that building. What were you thinking, you could have been killed!" Lulu snapped at me. Then she saw me rubbing my head and knew what was wrong. "You need to eat Belle, I grabbed your bag from Mr. Rabbit," Lulu said. That was when I noticed my bag and grabbed it. I placed some crackers in my mouth and a few swallows of water, even gave a cracker to Squeaks. Poor guy, when was the last time he ate. My headache was slowly receding after I had something in my stomach.

"You know where Roger and Eddie are?" I asked.

"You bet sweetie, my cousin dropped them off at the movie theatre," Lulu told me.

"Then take me there," I said.

"Belle, I need to take you to a hospital, you may have broken something when you fell," Lulu told me.

"I am fine, please, Lulu, this is important," I told her.

"Fine but if I find out you did break something I will never let you hear the end of it, young lady," Lulu told me firmly.

"Yes ma'am, now let's go," I told her and she rolled her eyes, but drove me to the theatres. I got out and looked at Lulu. "Okay, stay hidden and when I come out I will tell you the rest of the plan," I said.

"Okay, if you need me, whistle," Lulu said and drove down to the other side of the alleyway. I walked in looking for Roger and Eddie. They were showing a Goofy cartoon, many people were laughing. I saw Roger on the highest aisle laughing hard and see an annoyed Eddie, grab him by the ears and yank him back in his seat.

"We are supposed to be hiding, what is wrong with you?" growled Eddie, hitting Roger on the back of his head.

"Hey guys," I whispered.

"Belle, you are okay!" Roger cried hugging me tight.

"Easy Roger," I said gritting my teeth, for my body was a tad sore.

"How did you escape the weasels?" Eddie asked.

"Long story, involving me jumping off a building and Squeaks being my parachute," I said, sitting down. "Also I got evidence that Roger is innocent," I added and handed Eddie, my tape recorder. He hit play and he and Roger listened to Doom's confession.

"This will be able to clear Roger's name but what is Doom's master plan?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but somehow Clover Leaf and Maroon are connected to it somehow, I just wish I knew how," I said slumping in my chair. "So, what were you two arguing about before I got here?" I asked.

"We are trying to lay low and this crazy rabbit is jumping around laughing at some stupid cartoon," Eddie growled.

"What is wrong with you? You are the only person in this whole theater that isn't laughing," Roger stated. "Hey Eddie," Roger said stretching his face wide and making a funny face. I held my hand over my mouth fighting a snicker. Eddie, however still had his sour puss face. "Boy nothing, is there nothing that can penetrate your sour pussness?" Roger asked. "What could have happened to you to turn you into such a sour puss?" he asked.

"You really want to know? A Toon killed my brother," Eddie said. I bit my lip knowing a bit on how Eddie felt.

"A Toon, no" Roger said sadly unable to believe his ears.

"Yeah it was a long time ago, Teddy and I liked Toon Town, thought it was a bunch of laughs. Till one night we got a call someone robbed the bank of Toon Town, got away with a lot of money. We chased him down this alleyway, he got the drop on us, dropped a safe on us from fifty stories. My arm was broken, but Teddy, Teddy never made it," Eddie said his voice so far away, full of sadness and pain. Then a look of anger entered his eyes. "I never knew who that guy was, all I remember is, him standing over me, laughing with that high squeaky voice and those burning red eyes. He disappeared into Toon Town, and I never saw him again," Eddie said. My face paled when Eddie described the Toon that killed his brother. _It couldn't be the same one, no way,_ my mind thought.

"No wonder you hate me, if a Toon killed my brother, I would hate me too," Roger bawled, wiping his teary eyes with his ears.

"Come on I don't hate you," Eddie said.

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have yanked my ears all those times," Roger sniffed.

"I am sorry I yanked your ears," Eddie said.

"All those you yanked my ears?" Roger asked, giving Eddie an innocent look.

"All the times I yanked your ears," Eddie said.

Apology accepted," Roger said shaking Eddie's hand.

Then Roger noticed me, with my arms crossed and looking away into space. _High squeaky voice, burning red eyes, no it can't be him, it wasn't possible, MOM! DAD! BANG! BANG! NOOO!_ I closed my eyes and gripped my head trying to block out the memory, the tears streaming down my face.

"Belle, what is the matter?" Roger asked coming up to me, his arms wrapping around me.

"Yeah you don't look so good kid," Eddie said, looking worried.

"The Toon you described, I don't know how but he is the same one that killed my parents a month ago," I cried, my vision blurry.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked. Roger hugged me trying to calm me down. I took some deep breaths and relieved the nightmare that haunted me every time I tried to sleep.

_A Month Ago_

_ "Hey Mom, Dad," I said placing my coat on the chair. _

_ "Belle, oh my sweet girl," said my mother, her eyes were like mine but she had brunette hair. Our body structures were similar but I got my height from Dad, for I was an inch or two taller than Mom. Dad was an inch or two taller than me and had my hair color but his eyes were a lighter shade than mine. _

"_How was your visit?" Dad asked me, hugging me. _

"_Oh good, I had lots of fun as always, and I wanted to tell you guys something important," I said sitting in the kitchen. _

"_What is it dear, you can tell us anything," said Mom, smiling at me. _

"_Well I put a lot of thought into my future, and Dad, Mom, I want to be a detective, solve crimes and help people. Now before you freak, Lulu will be there to keep me safe, I have cracked small cases in school, and I will check in with Dad, if I need police help," I said knowing this may not end well. _

"_Belle, what do I always tell you?" asked my father in his serious tone. _

"_Don't let anyone tell you, that you can't do something, especially you," I said. _

"_Exactly, if you want to be a detective, then you go out there and be the best detective. All your mother and I ask is that you be careful," Dad said squeezing my hand. _

"_Exactly honey, we will not stop you, just be careful," Mom said smiling. "Hey, let's celebrate by going to Larry's, our daughter is going to be a detective," she added. We all got up and headed outside, to walk down the block to Larry's. As we walked, I noticed a guy in a trench coat walking up to us. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" asked the stranger, his voice high pitched. _

"_Yes," said my Dad, pulling Mom and I behind him. Just then a gun was revealed and the guy fired. Dad let out a yell as he fell to the ground, Mom screamed as the guy shot her. _

"_MOM, DAD!" I shouted tears streaming down my face. Anger seized me as I lunged at the man and fought for the gun. His hat fell off and I froze at the sight I saw. His burning red eyes locked on me and he smiled at me. _

"_Don't worry my dear, your next," he said in his squeaky voice. He pushed me to the ground and pulled the trigger. _

"_Hey, what is going on?" asked someone across the street. The bullet missed me and the guy ran away. _

"_Help someone, help us!" I screamed tears stinging down my face, as I saw the Toon, run away and leaving me alone with my dead parents. _

"After that night, I wanted to find this guy, and why he killed my parents," I said sniffing.

"Oh Belle," said Roger hugging me again.

"Tough break kid," Eddie said frowning.

"Oh maybe another cartoon, will cheer you up," Roger said, pulling me closer to the screen. "Oh it is just another stupid news reel, I hate the news," he grumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dolores and Eddie talking, so I left them alone. I watched the news reel, and heard the name Clover Leaf. I saw Maroon smiling like an idiot, being given a huge check for he was selling his studio to Clover Leaf. "That's it, that's the connection!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"Belle, what are you shouting about?" Eddie whispered.

"That is how Maroon and Clover Leaf are connected. Maroon just sold his studio to Clover Leaf, but maybe they only wanted his studio if Acme sold them Toon Town. Without a will, Clover Leaf would own Toon Town, since Acme was murdered, it would go to his partner, Maroon," I said.

"That is a big hunch, let's check it out," Eddie said. He went to a payphone and dialed for Maroon Studios. "Mr. Maroon, it is Eddie Valiant, I have something interesting you may want. Mr. Acme's will, yes I have it, also I want to do business, what is your answer? Okay we will meet at your office about six, don't be late," Eddie said. Then turned to Roger, "Let me burrow that love letter," he said.

"Okay, but don't lose it," Roger begged.

"I won't," he promised.

"Okay, what is the plan?" I asked.

"Hide here till six and meet Mr. Maroon, let me burrow your tape recorder, it may come in handy," Eddie said.

"Just be careful and don't erase Judge's confession or lose it," I said firmly.

"You have my word, I will be careful," said Eddie. "Dolores I want you to stay in my office, once we get Maroon's confession I will call you," Eddie said.

"Eddie, you better be careful," Dolores said firmly and headed back to his office. Soon the meeting came, Eddie drove in his car, Roger, Squeaks and I rode in Lulu.

"Eddie, this might be a bad idea, when you called Mr. Maroon, you said you had the will, but you don't. When he finds out, he is going to be mad, he might try to kill you," Roger said in a worried tone.

"I can handle a Hollywood cream puff; you three stay here, and cover my back. If you hear or see anything, beep the horn twice," Eddie said.

"Got it, and be careful Valiant," I said. Soon he went up to see Maroon, leaving me, Lulu, Squeaks, and Roger alone.

"I know I shouldn't be worried but I am," I said.

"Well, I think everything will be okay, after all Eddie can take care of himself. But Belle, I wanted to thank you," said Roger looking up at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For trying to help me, for believing that, I was not a murderer, for getting Eddie to help us, and all this other stuff. Without you, who knows what would have happened to me. Soon I will be cleared of all charges, we will stop Doom, and I will find Jessica and tell her that I love her, and pray she still loves me," Roger said.

"Oh I think she does, and soon everything will be back to normal," I told Roger, smiling at him. Roger's ears perked up and a huge smile graced his face. He ran into me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Belle, I could not have gotten this far without your help. You are a real pal," Roger said hugging me tighter. I placed my arms around him and smiled.

"Thanks Roger, you are an amazing friend too," I said.

Just then we heard a voice yell "Roger!" We turned around to see a very angry Jessica Rabbit staring at us, her green eyes locking on me and for the second time today, my blood ran cold.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to all my friends that helped me with this chapter.


	11. Jessica's Thoughts

Chapter 11: Jessica's Thoughts

Jessica's P.O.V

I left Valiant's office, with his nephew's words still lingering in my ears. _Well, if I was married and this happened to my wife, that she did what you did, I would feel destroyed. I would ponder over how I lost her love and would cry my eyes out but let her go, if she no longer loved me. _

Bill that was the boy's name, his words echoed around my skull, as I opened my car door. A tear fell from my face, for in some ways, he hit the bull's eye. If I ever found out, that Roger, played patty cake with another woman. That would shatter my heart into a million pieces. As I drove down the road my mind flooded back to all those happy moments in my life.

Before I met Roger, all men saw in me was well a sex object. Half the men who courted me, or call courting me, didn't know my name. They called me names like Sugar Lips, Honey Doll, Sweets, and other names I rather not mention. When I met Roger, it was different, he was different. I remember that night, like it was yesterday.

_Many years ago_

_I was at a club much like the Ink and Paint Club, except this one allowed both human and Toon, patrons in. The song I was singing was Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend. As I sang, the men, both human and Toon, were whistling, and making, cat calls at me. I was pretty much used to it, for a month later; I swore off dating, thinking all men were the same. That night I planned to stay on the stage, but that was when I noticed Roger, for the first time. He was sitting in the back, his eyes not opened and gawking at me, like the others were. His were closed and had a dreamy smile, as his ears swayed to my voice. This caught me off guard, I never seen any man not gawk or whistle at me, when I performed. In that split second he had my undivided attention. At the time, I thought maybe he was just pretending to act all innocent. I had seen many men, try it before. So, to test him I got off the stage and waltzed up to Roger. _

"_All the men's eyes locked on Roger, giving him hateful glares. I ignored them and he didn't see them. Once I was standing by him, I tried to do some sexy poses like I did every night to grab his attention. I placed myself on his table and sang to him. He didn't stir just had his dreamy smile on his face and his ears swaying to and fro, eyes still closed. Then I placed my finger on his chin and that was when his eyes opened, and I saw how beautiful they were. My face grew warm, as a funny feeling in my chest appeared. For a split second time stood still. Till I saw Roger's expression, his face grew red, his eyes went wide and he backed away from me. He fell out of his chair and hopped away before I had time to blink. That shocked me that was not the reaction I was expecting. Still I finished my song and went to my dressing room. Within a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. _

"_Come in," I said still thinking about the rabbit I had seen. _

"_Um hello, ma'am" said a friendly voice. I turned to see the rabbit that just ran off. _

"_Oh it's you, figured I scared you off," I said, meaning to joke but when I joke I still sound cold. _

"_Oh jeepers no, I just came to apologize," he said looking bashful. _

"_For what?" I asked._

"_For running away, I just came here to have a nice time with my friend but he left early, to see his girlfriend, anyways I was about to leave when I heard your voice. It was truly magical that I wanted to stay, but when I saw you, I didn't know what to do so I ran, I didn't mean to insult you singing, you have a lovely voice," he said, blushing again. _

"_Why thank you, Mr." I said, fishing for a name. _

"_Oh, I am Roger, Roger Rabbit," he said, walking up to me but stumbled, and landed on his cotton tail. His ears twirled and he had the cutest expression on his face. I felt my lips curl, as a laugh escaped my lips. "Wow, you have a cute laugh, Ms.," he said waiting for my name._

"_Jessica, Jessica Krumpnik, and it is very nice to meet you, Mr. Rabbit," I said holding out my hand._

"_You can call me Roger, ma'am," he said smiling at me._

"_Then call me, Jessica, Roger," I said, my face refusing to stop smiling. That was the day my life was changed for the better. _

I pulled into a diner, for my stomach began to ache. After all that has happened, I couldn't remember when the last time I ate. As I walked in, like always the men's eyes followed me. Yet, my cool gaze kept them at bay. Grabbing a booth I ordered a salad, for my stomach was queasy. All I could think about was my precious Roger. _Where was he? Was he okay? Did Doom or the weasels find him? Was he hurt? Did he hate me? Would he forgive me if he knew the truth?_

All these thoughts fluttered into my brain, as I felt the tears roll down my face. I wanted my Roger; I wanted him here in my arms. I wanted to cuddle with him, and kiss his lips. To feel his furry arms around me, hearing his silly jokes, and seeing that adorable smile of his. "Roger, I love you, I never stopped," I whispered to myself. The tears came as anger boiled in me. This was all Maroon's fault. He destroyed my marriage with Roger, if I had known this would have happened, I never would have agreed. The memory of that wretched night came flooding back to me.

_I was in my dressing room, getting ready to head home to Roger. When I heard a knock on my door, I smiled thinking it was Roger, coming to visit me. "Come in," I cooed, waiting to see my precious honey bunny. Instead R.K Maroon stepped through the door. _

"_Good evening Mrs. Rabbit," he said smiling at me._

"_Mr. Maroon, what are you doing here?" I asked. I was confused for I never seen him at my work before. A horrible thought came to me, was Roger harmed while making a cartoon? Was Mr. Maroon here to tell me, Roger was in the hospital? "Is Roger okay?" I asked, worry in my tone and fear in my eyes._

"_Oh, he is fine, my dear, just fine," Mr. Maroon said still giving me that odd smile. "I saw you perform, you have many admirers, Mrs. Rabbit," he said. _

"_If you call them admirers," I snorted. _

"_You didn't seem to mind Mr. Acme, watching you perform," Maroon said._

"_Mr. Acme, he is nice but I hardly know him," I said. _

"_Well would you like to know him better?" Maroon asked, walking closer to me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked growing nervous._

"_You see I want to make a business deal, but the people I want to make a deal with. Well, they will only go for it if Marvin sells Toon Town. Yet, he refused to sell and I need your help," Maroon stated._

"_How can I help you?" I asked._

"_Simple my dear, I want you to flirt with him, make him think you love him. Then take him into your dressing room, and pose for some pictures of you playing patty cake with Acme, I will hire a detective that will take the pictures, and show them to your husband, to make the scam work. In other words I need your help in blackmailing Acme," Maroon said smiling like the devil. _

"_No way would I do that!" I cried, disgusted with the idea. The thought of playing patty cake with another man, just made me sick to my stomach. _

"_Fine, but if you refuse, than your beloved husband, will never work in this town again. I will make sure of that," Maroon snapped._

"_You can't do that, laughter is Roger's life, it would destroy him, if he couldn't make others laugh," I cried. _

"_Then you better make a choice my dear," Maroon said, his smug grin on his face. My heart was breaking but I couldn't let him fire Roger, I just couldn't. The tears stung my face, as I lowered it, and said the four words that would break Roger's heart and shatter mine._

"_I will do it," I said, fighting back the tears._

"_Good girl Jessica, I knew you would see things my way. You start first thing tomorrow, have a nice day, oh and if you tell anyone Roger will be fired and his career will be over," Maroon told me. Then he left and I wept in my dressing room._

I played with my salad, only taking a few bites. My mind wasn't on food, but on Roger. Hours ticked by and I was about to leave. I thought if I headed home, maybe just maybe Roger would be there. Just as I paid my tab, I saw Doom with an odd look on his face. The man sent chills down my spine, but he didn't notice me. I saw him go over to the phone, and make a phone call. I moved closer to overhear anything, all I got was Valiant, will, and don't make a move without me. When I heard Valiant's name, I wondered if I could somehow help Valiant, with this meeting. It would prove I am not after Roger to harm him, but to make sure he was safe. Then Valiant and his nephew would take my case and help me find Roger. The plan sounded good so I slipped into my car, and opened the glove box. I bought a gun a while back, it was mostly to scare men, I never fired one before, but I knew how to load it. In case this got ugly I wanted to be prepared. So, I put the bullets in and followed Doom, who went to R.K Maroon Studios.

"Wonder what is going on here?" I wondered. While I was with Marvin, he confided in me that Doom wanted Toon Town. For what reason I didn't know, and mentioned he gave the will to his most trusted alley. I asked him who it was so, if anything happened to the poor man, I could help. I did like Marvin, as a friend and nothing more, in some ways I think he knew that and saw me as a friend too. The only clue, I had to find this alley, Marvin said to find the Golden Bell, the Golden Bell, will help me. I never seen a Golden Bell, nor did I understand what that meant. I saw Doom park his car in an alleyway, I parked mine in the opposite one. That way I couldn't be seen. I got out trying to think of a plan, when I heard a voice I longed to hear.

"Well, I think everything will be okay", said a voice. My heart skipped a beat, as I followed the voice.

"Roger," I said unable to believe my ears. I saw him in the shadows, smiling his happy smile. In that moment I wanted to rush over and hug him. To wrap him in my arms, and kiss him, not letting him go till I explained everything. Yet, fear took me, what if Roger got hurt? I couldn't allow that, once Roger got close to me, I would hit him over the head with my frying pan, and lock him in my trunk, that way, he wouldn't get hurt. Roger began to walk my way, and I held my breath as I got my frying pan out. Till I heard a new voice speak.

"Soon everything will be back to normal," said a voice. It belonged to a blonde female, she looked young at least 18. I noticed she had pretty features, was wearing a trench coat, and smiling at my Roger. He turned towards her, away from me, and I saw him speak to her.

"I could not have gotten this far without your help", he said sweetly. Then he ran into her arms and hugged her. My heart froze as I see the girl, wrap her arms around him, and hug him tight.

"Thanks Roger, you are amazing too," she said, smiling.

My blood ran cold, as tears stung my face. I could not believe my eyes, my worst fears came true. My actions may have caused Roger to fall into the arms of another woman. _No, no I would not let this happen! I will not lose my honey bunny, I will not!_ My mind screamed. "Roger!" I felt myself shouting. He and the girl broke apart and saw me coming out of the shadows. I stared at them and was prepared for a fight, a fight that I would not lose.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Joining Forces

Chapter 12: Joining Forces

Roger's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jessica, my sweet Jessica was only a few inches away from me. My heart began to race as my palms began to sweat. She looked just as lovely as the day I married her. Part of me felt torn, I wanted to rush up to her and wrap her in my arms, kissing her and telling her how much I loved her. To tell her how happy I was to see her. The other part of me was scared to speak, worrying she may not love me anymore. _Maybe, if I read her my love letter, then she will know I still care about her,_ my mind thought. Then a frown came to my face. _Shoot, Eddie has my letter, what should I do? _Jessica stared at me; I saw a mixture of emotions. She looked relieved, sad, maybe, happy, and a bit fearful.

I took a chance and jumped over to her. I wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. "I missed you so much Jessica, I love you, I am sorry for everything," I said. Then for a brief few moments I thought maybe, my worst fears came true. That maybe Jessica, didn't love me anymore. Till I felt her arms wrapping themselves around my waist, and I was being brought to her level. Then four words entered my ears that made my heart beat with joy.

"I love you, Roger," then, I felt her lips on mine.

Jessica's P.O.V

When I saw Roger standing before me, waves of emotion erupted in me. I was so happy and relieved he was unharmed. Fearful, of what he might think of this whole situation and sad if he didn't love me anymore. The blonde behind him was silent as Roger jumped over to me and I felt his arms wrapping around my waist. Then heard him say ""I missed you so much Jessica, I love you, I am sorry for everything,"

_What did he have to be sorry for? _He was the innocent one here, but it touched me, when he said it. Tears fell from my face, as I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up. For the past few days, all I wanted was to have Roger back in my arms, to know that he still loved me. He did and here he was in my arms, where he belonged. I saw him look up at me with such love, I couldn't stand it anymore. "I love you, Roger," I said and kissed his lips. His ears twirled and steam came out of his neck. Yet, I held onto him, not going to let him out of my sight again.

Then I heard a voice say, "Hate to break up this moment, but Roger, Eddie is counting on us". I felt Roger break the kiss and heard him look at the blonde.

"Your right," he said, and began to wiggle out of my grasp. I held him firm, I was not letting go so easily, but he wiggled free and now stood before me. I glared at the girl before me, and I wanted to know what was going on.

"And who are you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"My name is Belle Brown but you may remember me by a different name," said the girl. Just then she pulled out a wig and covered her blonde hair, making it short and brown. Placed on some reading glass and wrapped herself up in a familiar trench coat. "Good to see you again Mrs. Rabbit, remember me Bill Valiant," asked the girl in a deep voice. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my God, you were Bill Valiant?" I asked.

"Yep, fooled ya huh? Should have seen Eddie's face, when he learned that fact," Belle said smiling.

"Isn't she swell Jessica, Belle here, is a detective and her and Eddie have been trying to find out who really killed Mr. Acme," Roger said smiling.

"Oh really, and who does she think did it?" I asked, giving this Belle, girl a cold stare. As I placed a possessive hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Easy Doom did it and I believe so did Maroon, though maybe unintentionally," Belle said. "I know he blackmailed you, into playing patty cake with Acme, thus making sure Roger could be pinned for murder," she added.

"I knew it," Roger said happily.

"Yes, Roger I was black mailed into taking those pictures, I didn't want too but if I didn't Maroon was going to fire you, I couldn't let that happen," I said holding his hands.

"Oh Jessie, I wish I could have prevented this, I would have quit my job for you, I am just so glad you still love me," Roger said.

"I do, and I am not just saying that to make some scam work, I love my husband and I don't want to see him harmed, got it blondie," I said firmly.

"The name is Belle, Red and I am going to believe you are telling the truth, but if you are lying, then we will have a problem," Belle said firmly.

"She is telling the truth Belle," Roger said.

"I can prove it, Doom is here and plans to be in on this meeting," I said. Belle's face paled as did Roger's. They both ran up the stairs as I saw a Toon shoe, following Belle.

"Belle, wait!" cried a pink car.

"Lulu, stay here, I will be right back!" Belle shouted.

"I'm going with you, Belle, to help warn Eddie!" Roger said.

"Not without me, you are not," I said following them.

Belle's P.O.V

Once Jessica told us that Doom was here, I had to warn Eddie. I ran up the stairs, in my possession was my dad's old gun, that I knew how to fire. I didn't like guns, but now was not the time to be picky. Just as I opened the door I heard Maroon say something about Toons being destroyed. _What does he mean Toons being destroyed?_ I wondered. Just then I heard a gunshot and thought the worst happened.

"Eddie!" I screamed but saw him perfectly safe, but Maroon with his tie caught in the film editing equipment, dead where he stood.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked. I didn't answer I saw a gun sticking out of a blind. I aimed my gun and fired and I heard someone yelling in pain. I dove outside past a shocked Roger and I am guessing a scared Jessica. Doom was running away and I fired at his heels. If he couldn't walk, he couldn't run. The bullets hit their target but he kept running.

"How did I miss?" I asked, as I raced down the stairs. I heard Squeaks behind me and I whistled at Lulu. "Follow Doom," I said, he was not getting away, not this time. Lulu raced after Doom in his car and he drove straight into Toon Town. "STOP!" I yelled. Lulu hit her breaks and looked up at me. I hadn't been to Toon Town, since my parents' death. I got out of the car and saw Eddie and Roger pull up with Jessica.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eddie demanded.

"Jessica told us Doom was here, he was the one who shot Maroon and he just drove to Toon Town. We have to catch him," I said. Eddie paled once he heard Toon Town and I saw him go to his car. He held a bottle of alcohol in his hand and pulled the top off. _No Eddie, please don't_ I begged. Then I saw him throw the bottle in the air and shoot at it with a Toon gun. An Indian bullet flew out and smashed the bullet with a hammer.

"Let's go," Eddie said.

"You coming Red?" I asked Jessica.

"Yes, I want Doom brought to justice. And to let Roger know I love him, and to let Marvin known I was his alley, like you Golden Belle," Jessica said smirking at me a bit.

"Trust the rabbit, the rabbit will help you," I told her. "Well, let's go stop a murderer," I said. We all hopped into a vehicle and drove into Toon Town.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. Getting Captured

Chapter 13: Getting Captured

Belle's P.O.V

We drove down into the tunnel, where Doom took off. As, we drove a curtain or that is what it looked like opened to use. A bright light appeared and it was like stepping into a child's dream. The sun had a face and sang, as birds flew into the car saying hi to all of us. Trees danced in the meadow with singing flowers, everything was just like the Toon Town back home. I smiled as the birds flew by me. "Hello Belle, bye Belle," they said cheerfully.

"Bye," I found myself saying. Just then I heard a huge crash, Eddie crashed his car and Jessica and him quickly got out just as a Toon Train rammed into the rest of his car and carried it away.

"Nice driving Valiant," Jessica said, crossing her arms. He just glared at her but said nothing.

"Take it easy Red, Eddie hasn't been to Toon Town in a long time," I said getting out of Lulu.

"Jeepers, where did Doom go?" asked Roger looking around.

"Beats me, but we will find him," I said. Course Toon Town was big and no way could we find him, unless we split up. It was a decision, Jessica and maybe Eddie wouldn't like. "Hate to say this but we need to split up," I said.

"What, why?" Jessica asked looking at me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, because, Toon Town is a big place and it will take forever for us to search every nook and cranny. So, one will have to go with you and the other goes with Roger," I said.

"Why is that?" Jessica asked.

"Eddie and I don't know all the places here, am I right Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah it has been awhile," Eddie agreed.

"Lulu could be my guide but this Toon Town is different from hers, so she is just as confused as we are," I said.

"It's true Mrs. Rabbit, I haven't been in this Toon Town for a while and could get lost," Lulu replied.

"Yet, you and Roger know this Toon Town well, so you both will act as guides," I said.

"I will go with Belle, and Eddie can take Jessica," Roger said.

"No, Roger, I am not being separated from you again," Jessica said wrapping her arms around him.

"Please Jessica, I will feel better knowing you were safe and Eddie can protect you," Roger said, placing a loving hand on her cheek. "You will keep her safe, right Eddie?" Roger asked looking at him.

"Of course I will Roger," Eddie said. Unbeknown to the boys I saw Jessica roll her eyes.

"No way, I am afraid you will get hurt and I won't stand for that," Jessica said stubbornly. I understood where she was coming from, after all she hadn't seen her husband in how many days, worrying that Doom found him and already dipped him. Thinking that Roger thought she never loved him, and finally finding out that he always loved her and never believed she cheated on him. Just to be separated only after a few minutes.

"Jessica, I promise nothing bad will happen to Roger, while I am around. I mean come on I kept him alive so far," I told her.

Jessica's P.O.V

I held Roger in my arms, refusing to let go. I know I sounded clingy but I have been through hell worrying about my sweet honey bunny. Just to get him back, I would not be separated from him again. Till Belle spoke to me, "Jessica, I promise nothing bad will happen to Roger, while I am around. I mean come on I kept him alive so far," she told me. That was true, Belle did keep my Roger safe and he trusted her. I barely knew the girl and knew she wasn't trying to steal Roger from me. I felt silly thinking it earlier, Belle may be younger than Roger, but it was like she played the older sister, trying to keep her little brother out of trouble. Besides Valiant, needed someone to show him around, and I could do that. To prove that I wasn't the bad guy and I know Belle would keep Roger safe.

"Okay, very well," I said placing Roger down. "Please be careful honey bunny," I cooed and kissed his lips. His ears twirled and he just gave me a goofy look.

"You guys want to walk or take Lulu?" Belle asked.

"We can walk for now and call Benny if we need a ride," Eddie said. Soon I went with Valiant and Roger went with Belle.

Normal P.O.V

"Okay, Belle let's find that Doom," Roger said hopping up and down. Belle walked up to Lulu and got in the car. Squeaks rode in Belle's pocket, looking around.

"Where to sugar?" Lulu asked Belle.

"Maybe, Doom is hiding in the hotel, lots of people hide there," Roger said.

"Let's check," said Belle. "Lulu, wait here and we will be right back," Belle said.

"You be careful Belle," Lulu said.

"We will," Belle promised. They walked up to the hotel and stepped inside. Looking around all the rooms, they found no trace of Doom, at all. "Let's check the top floor, knowing Doom, he likes looking down at the world," Belle said. Roger smiled at the little joke Belle made and went to the elevator.

"Hello, Ms. Belle, and Mr. Rabbit," said a monotone voice. A white, short dog with long black ears, wearing a red elevator operator suit stood before them.

"Droopy, how you been old friend," Belle asked smiling. Droopy actually smiled back.

"Oh I am doing fine, Dripple is going to school soon, had to get an extra job to pay for it. Only the best for my little boy," Droopy said.

"Wow Dripple in school, times have changed," Belle said. "Mind taking us to the top floor?" she asked.

"Not at all, hop in but watch your step," Droopy said. Belle carefully stepped onto the elevator floor and held onto the railing. Knowing Toon Town, she probably either fall flat onto the floor or stick to the ceiling. Roger hopped by her and Droopy started up the elevator. Sure enough Belle felt a jolt but remained standing, since Roger was a Toon; this stuff didn't affect him unless he allowed it. "Top floor," Droopy said.

"Thanks Droopy and tell Dripple I said hi," Belle said giving him a twenty dollar bill.

Droopy smiled at Belle and said, "Will do Ms. Belle" and closed the elevator door, flying down back to the ground floor.

Let's check this room," Roger said. Belle knelt down and looked through the key hole.

_This is so wrong, _she thought. Still she saw a figure through the key hole but couldn't make it out. The door gave way and Belle fell flat on her face.

"Belle, you okay?" asked Roger helping her up.

"Ow, yeah I am fine," she said.

"A Man!" shouted a voice. A Toon girl that resembled Jessica, only less pretty ran up to them.

"Mina, is that you?" Belle asked.

"Belle, Roger, what brings you by?" Mina asked, calming down.

"We are looking for someone, a bad person, we thought he would be in here, sorry to drop in like this," Belle explained.

"Oh that is alright, I was waiting for Goofy, we have a date tonight," Mina said.

"Well, enjoy your date, we have to go, nice seeing you again Mina," Belle said smiling. Then they walked to another door and Belle opened it, yet once she looked down there was only open air. "Awww!" she yelled and fell.

"Belle!" Roger yelled and jumped after her without thinking. He grabbed onto to Belle and with his other hand grabbed a pole. Tweety was sleeping and saw them.

"Hi, Belle and Mista Rabbit, what you doing here?" Tweety asked.

"Help Tweety," Roger said. Tweety looked up and saw Bugs and Mickey sky diving.

"Help, help!" Tweety yelled.

"Gosh is that Belle and Roger?" Mickey asked.

"Looks like them, better help them out," Bugs said. Bugs grabbed Roger and Mickey grabbed Belle and placed them safely on the ground.

"Thanks Bugs, thanks Mickey," Belle said gratefully.

"You're welcome," they said.

"By the way what were you doing sky diving with a parachute?" asked Bugs.

"Yeah, you could have been killed," Mickey said.

"I wasn't sky diving, I was looking for a bad person and opened the wrong door," Belle said.

"Just be careful, okay Belle wouldn't want to lose you?" said Bugs in a serious tone. Belle nodded and watched her old friends leave.

"Come on Doom isn't here; let's meet back up with Jessica and Eddie, maybe they found him," Belle said.

"Belle how is it all the Toons we met so far know you?" Roger asked. He found it odd that Belle, who claimed not to know her way around this Toon Town, sure knew a lot of people.

"Oh, I um had relatives that lived near this Toon Town and I was always curious about other Toon Towns, so when I was young I explored this one and met the Toons we saw. Though I haven't been here in a while and that is why I needed a guide," Belle said.

"Oh, well what happened to your other relatives?" Roger asked.

"They died," Belle said sadly. Roger frowned and decided not to ask anymore question. They walked up to Lulu to get back in and meet up with Eddie and Jessica. Instead they saw Benny with Jessica and Eddie inside being chased by the weasels.

"Come on we have to help them," Belle said, grabbing Roger's arm. They got in Lulu, as fast as they could. "Follow those weasels!" Belle yelled. Lulu drove after them and they were soon leaving Toon Town. Up ahead Belle grabbed her binoculars, for she thought she saw something up ahead. "Lulu, stop," Belle said and the car did. Good thing just as Benny drove onto the road Doom kicked a barrel of DIP onto the road and Benny slid into it. A sickening hiss was heard as Belle and Roger heard Benny yell out in pain.

"AHHHH!" Benny yelled and crashed into a lamp post. Eddie and Jessica flew out and Doom stood before them.

"Such a shame to drive on a slippery road with a Toon vehicle," Doom said smiling. Roger wanted to rush towards Jessica to save her but Belle grabbed him.

"Easy Roger, we need a plan otherwise Doom could kill Eddie and Jessica right now, just hold on," she begged. Roger looked back at Jessica but knew Belle was right and remained seated, though he wasn't happy about it. The weasels drove up to Doom and he turned to them.

"Don't just stand there help them up, and put them in my car," Doom said. "Take them to the ACME Factory," he said. Soon the weasels, Doom, Jessica and Eddie were gone. Belle told Lulu to drive up to Benny.

Belle's P.O.V

"Benny, are you okay?" I asked looking at the Toon car.

"I will be fine, but Doom grabbed Roger's wife and Valiant and took them to the Acme Factory.

"The ACME Factory, I know where that is," Roger said.

"Benny, can you still drive?" I asked.

"Not in this condition," Benny said sadly.

"Okay, Roger stay here I will be right back," I said. Then I turned to Squeaks, "Squeaks, you guard Benny and Roger," I said. Squeaks growled like a vicious attack dog and stood in front of Roger and Benny. I jumped into Lulu and drove back to get Jessica's car. Luckily for me she had an extra spare of keys; I quickly drove back to Benny and Roger. "Benny take Jessica's car and get help, Lulu, Roger and I will go to the Acme Factory to save Jessica and Eddie," I said.

"You got it Belle," Benny said getting into the car. He drove to get help and Lulu, Roger, Squeaks and I headed to the Acme Factory.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, for those who don't know if you ever watched Tom and Jerry Kids, Droopy had a son named Dripple. It was after Who Framed Roger Rabbit, but I still wanted to add Dripple into the story.


	14. Revealing the Truth

Chapter 14: Revealing the Truth

Eddie's P.O.V

Doom had us in the Acme Factory, having the weasels search Jessica and myself. "Boss, why do we have to find Mr. Acme's will?" asked I think Smarty.

"Because I said so, now does he have the will or not?" asked Doom.

"Nah just this lousy love letter," said Smarty waving the letter Roger gave me. I snatched it away from him and placed it back in my jacket.

"Just in case we don't die, you should read the letter, Roger wouldn't shut up about it," I whispered. Jessica gave me a small smile as she, like myself kept our hands up.

"Search the woman!" Doom yelled.

"I will handle this one," said Greasy.

Jessica's P.O.V

Once I felt the weasel place his hand in my cleavage part of my dress. I felt sick to my stomach but remained calm. Suddenly a snap was heard and a bear trap caught his hand and he yowled out in pain.

"Nice booby trap," Eddie told me. I just smirked, yet I was worried about Roger. The only hope I had was that Belle was with him, and knowing Belle, she would keep him safe, or have a crazy plan to save us.

Belle's P.O.V

We pulled up to the Acme factory, my dad's gun in my hand. It trembled but I had to remain calm, otherwise Jessica and Eddie were dead. _Focus Belle, focus,_ my mind told me. "Okay, let's find a way in, Lulu, you wait for the cops, tell them where we are," I said.

"Belle, please you don't have to go," Lulu said, showing fearful eyes. I patted her hood and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything, and I love you," I said.

"You are coming back, right Belle?" Lulu asked. Worry and fear oozed out of her mouth. In all honesty I had no idea if I was coming back. Yet, I couldn't tell her that.

"Wait here for the cops," I said and walked up to the Acme Factory, trying to not show the tears down my face. Roger tried to open the window but it was locked.

"Wouldn't you know it locked," he said.

"Let's try the roof," I said and found a ladder. I climbed up the ladder, Squeaks still in my pocket and Roger right behind me. We made it to the roof and saw a dome that had windows; I knelt down and saw Doom and Eddie talking. Jessica saying something to Doom, and the weasels were hacking away at a wall that seemed to be glowing. "Is that Toon Town?" I asked trying to get a closer look.

"Let me see," Roger said and leaned closer.

"Roger be careful," I said but it was too late the window slid open and we fell in. We fell and landed on I think Doom.

"Roger!" Jessica yelled. She knelt by him and held him. "Say something," she begged. Stars swarmed around him and he had a dizzy look on his face.

"Look stars, ready when you are Raul," Roger said.

"Belle!" Eddie yelled.

"Sorry, for dropping in," I said, quickly getting off Doom.

"You, you, I should have taken care of you when I had the chance. Weasels kill them all!" barked Doom.

"But Boss, we can't sure Valiant is a dirty cop, the Rabbit dame might be an accomplice, and the Rabbit is a murderer, but Belle hasn't done anything," said Greasy.

"Yeah and why do we need all this DIP for?" asked Stupid.

"Duh, the boss said we are killing all the bad Toons in Toon Town, so only the good ones can live there," Smarty said.

My heart froze, "You are going to kill Toon Town, you can't Bugs, Mickey, Droopy, Mina, everyone is still in there, you can't!" I yelled.

"Calm down Hermana, Boss moved all the good ones to a safe location," Greasy said trying to calm me down. I glared at Doom, knowing that he didn't move them.

"It's time you all realized what kind of a boss you truly work for," I snapped and revealed my tape recorder. I hit play and this is what came out.

You won't be shocked to know what happens to people who get in my way," Doom's voice said. Soon my voice was heard out of the tape recorder.

"Like Marvin Acme, did he get in your way?"

"You could say that, I took care of Acme, just like I take care of everyone else who gets in my way. Framing that rabbit for murder was brilliant; I honestly couldn't have planned it better,"

"So, Roger never killed Acme, you framed him so, the weasels would go after him, and you dip him and for what reason?" my voice asked

"Oh poor Isabelle, you have the pieces but no idea how to complete the puzzle. It must be so frustrating, but I have no time for this, give me what I want. I have worked long and hard on my master plan, and some silly little girl, playing detective will not get in my way," Doom's voice growled.

"Whatever you think I have, I would never give to you. Someone will stop you Doom, you can't hide your true nature forever," my voice said.

"The weasels' cousins said the same thing I killed them. And once I am done with my master plan I will no longer need those idiot weasels, and I will kill them as well. That way no one will get in my way, you can't stop me girl, so don't even try. Now for the last time give me what I want!" Doom's voice yelled and I stopped my recorder.

Dead silence filled the room as the weasels all glared at Doom. "Condemned by your own words," growled Smarty.

"Judge Doom you are under arrest," said Greasy.

"No, I will have my master plan!" Doom yelled. He opened a can of DIP and threw it at the weasels.

"Run!" I shouted. Jessica screamed loudly and I wanted to say could you scream any louder, I could still hear in one ear, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead I grabbed her and Roger's hands. "Get on the crates and hurry!" I yelled. Jessica held Roger and stood on the crates, fear all over her face. Squeaks stay and guard them I have to help the weasels," I said. Squeaks whimpered wanting to help me. "Squeaks stay, stay" I said sharply. I ran the DIP splashing on my shoes but I was not harmed. All the weasels couldn't chase after Doom for the mad man was dropping Dip everywhere. Then quickly running away, as he headed towards a bull dozer like machine, DIP was leaking towards Toon Town. "Eddie, turn on the water to wash this stuff away!" I shouted.

"On it," he said and headed to the water valve. The weasels were on the crates but Stupid fell and I leaped up and held him, but made sure he didn't touch my shoes.

"I got ya," I said, and held him back up to his friends. "Stay here I will get Doom," I said. Before they could respond, I already was chasing after Doom. He was in that machine trying to run over Eddie. I climbed on some crates and just as Doom was about to pass me, I jumped and pushed him out of the machine. We tumbled and rolled as I punched him.

"You meddling girl, I will make sure you never interfere with my plans," he growled. That was when I felt his gloved hands on my neck and squeezing. My breath was fading as I struggled to get free. I could barely see and my strength was fading fast. "Soon Isabelle, you will be with your parents soon enough," I heard Doom whisper to me.

Normal P.O.V

Roger and Jessica were safely on the crates and Eddie was washing what he could away. "Oh no Belle!" Roger cried, seeing Doom choke her.

"Oh my goodness!" Jessica yelled. Squeaks growled and ran at Doom and the weasels saw Belle in trouble.

"Come on ya mugs, the DIP is gone where they are, and we owe her, fall out!" Smarty yelled. They like Squeaks ran to help Belle.

Belle's P.O.V

I was almost black out when I heard Doom yell out in pain, immediately letting me go. I gasped for air as I saw Squeaks biting Doom's leg, arm, whatever he could reach. Doom grabbed him and snarled.

"Time to do what I wanted to do when I first met you," he growled and revealed a can of DIP. Squeaks shook in fear and anger rose in me.

"Leave my friend alone!" I shouted and tackled Doom. He dropped Squeaks but smacked me in the face.

"Leave her alone Doom!" Smarty yelled punching him. The other weasels ganged up on Doom and were hitting him. Pyscho jumped into the machine Doom had been on and pulled it around. Eddie, seeing that Toon Town would be safe, quickly ran over to help. Doom threw the weasels off and Eddie punched Doom. Doom was getting angry and punched Eddie into a crate some blue stuff fell onto his jacket.

"Hey Doom!" I yelled and threw some Acme glue at him. He caught it with his hands but I took the lid off and his hands were covered with it. Psycho jumped out of the machine as it headed towards us, and we all got out of the way except Doom. He tried to push the machine to make it stop but he couldn't and was run over with it. I closed my eyes and I think Greasy held me.

"Belle, Eddie look!" shouted Roger. I looked back and saw Doom flat as a pancake but standing up.

"Holy smokes, he's a Toon!" Eddie shouted.

"Told you!" I shouted.

"Surprised?" asked Doom.

"Not really that freeway idea could only be cooked up by a Toon," Eddie said.

"Freeway?" I asked.

"The judge was going to dip Toon Town with all the bad Toons that were to be executed and build a free way to build a better Toon Town in the future," explained Greasy.

"Can't believe we bought that," grumbled Smarty. My thoughts were interrupted when Doom spoke again.

"Not just any Toon," he said. He went to an air valve and placed in between his lips. He slowly regained his form but his hat flew off revealing yellow hair, and his eyes ball fell out and rolled to the ground.

"Okay, that wasn't creepy at all," I said. Then when Doom faced us my heart stopped.

"Remember me Belle?" Doom asked, his red eyes glaring at me, his voice getting higher. "When I killed your parents, I talked just like THIS!" he shouted his eyes jumping out. Eddie froze and Doom smiled. Instead of feeling afraid, I felt anger, such anger. I couldn't control it; it was like a wild animal took over my body. I yelled and tackled Doom to the ground smashing and hitting him. Tears stung my face, as I continued to hit him, even though I probably wasn't hurting him.

"You monster, you, you killed my parents, try to hurt my friends, I will make you pay!" I screamed, unable to believe what I was doing. I dragged a dizzy Doom over to the barrel of DIP, he left out. "Let's see how you like it," I hissed.

"Belle, don't!" Eddie shouted snapping out of his trance.

"He killed your brother Eddie, he killed my parents, he killed so many people, he deserves it! Why shouldn't I? He was going to kill all of us?" I asked, hot tears flowing down my face. Roger and Jessica joined us, they too in shock over Doom being a Toon or my angry outburst, I wasn't sure.

"If you do, then you will be just like him. Do you want to be that Belle? You want to be a monster too?" Eddie asked.

"Don't do it Belle, it's not worth it," Roger said.

"He's not worth ruining your life," Jessica said. I looked back at Doom, wanting nothing more to dip him, but I couldn't. I was no killer and I couldn't dishonor my family like that. Tears fell from my face as I tossed Doom to the ground.

"You will pay for your crimes, I will make sure of it," I said. Stars danced around him, he probably didn't hear me. I walked up to Squeaks and held him. "Good shoe," I said. Unbeknown to me Doom, came to and lunged at me.  
"Belle, behind you!" Eddie yelled. I ducked and Doom tripped over me and landed in the DIP. All that was heard was a scream and a sickening hiss. A rubber mask covered in red paint, floated to the surface, and that was all that was left of Doom. Just then the cops, Benny and Lulu appeared.

"Sister, Mary Clarence what happened here?" he asked. Eddie explained everything and told the cops, I deserved full credit for this case. We gave them all the evidence needed to clear Roger's name. I just smiled and Dolores noticed the ink stain on Eddie's jacket.

"What's that Eddie?" she asked.

"It's that stain Acme hit me with the other night, why it is back now is a mystery," he said.

"Here's your answer Eddie, Acme's disappearing, reappearing Ink, boy that Acme, what a genius," said Roger.

"Apple sauce, if he was such a genius, why didn't he leave that will where we could find it?" Baby Herman asked. All the other Toons flocked to the crime scene wanting answers. Eddie and I exchanged looks and I saw him pull out the letter.

"Hey Roger, that letter you wrote for your wife, why don't you read it to her now," Eddie said.

"Sure Eddie," Roger said taking the letter. Jessica knelt down to hear the letter. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Roger began. Then he saw some other writing on the back. "Hey, what is this, I, Marvin Acme of sound mind and body, jeepers it's the will!" Roger exclaimed and continued reading. "Hereby leave Toon Town to those lovable characters the Toons," he said. Jessica hugged him and all the Toons cheered. Yet, Roger wasn't done reading yet. "I also, leave all my other worldly possessions to my niece Isabelle Brown," Roger read. The cheering stopped and everyone who didn't already know looked at me. "Belle, you are Marvin Acme's niece?" Roger asked in utter shock.

All I could do was smile and shrug my shoulders as I said, "Guess the cats out of the bag".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	15. That's All Folks

Chapter 15: That's All Folks

Belle's P.O.V

After the news was broken, it seemed that Roger and Jessica, along with many others looked at me, like it was the first time they saw me. "Well that explains a lot," said Eddie. Finally, breaking the silence, and I just shrugged. Figured it was time to reveal my full story.

"My mom was Uncle Marvin's kid sister, which made him my uncle," I began.

"I didn't know Mr. Acme had a sister," said Roger.

"He didn't want people to know. My uncle lived in the spotlight, reporters hounded him everywhere he went, he didn't want them bothering me and mom. So, he kept us out of the limelight as much as he could. When I would visit people would just think I was a kid he was showing around. Some people, mostly the Toons put two and two together but never spilled the beans. They respected my uncle's privacy way too much. That is why Roger, many Toons in your Toon Town knew me," I said.

"The relative, you said lived here," Roger said.

"Was my Uncle Marvin," I explained.

"So, that is why you had the will," Eddie said

"Yep, Uncle Marvin gave it to me when he started getting threats, from an unknown person, a.k.a Doom. Doom must have found out about me and my family, hence why he came after us. See, if he killed my uncle, my mom would be the next of kin, and if she died I would be the next of kin. Doom had to eliminate my parents and me, so that way his plan would work. He stole the money to pay for his plan, and your brother was killed in the crossfire as were my parents. Doom probably didn't know his bullet missed me and I lived. Once I got out of the hospital, I tracked my uncle and planned to find out who killed my parents and why. Then Uncle Marvin was killed and I planned on finding out, who the real killer was," I said.

"Well that explains everything, that is one disturbed Toon, said the detective Eddie, talked to earlier. "Now what to do with you five?" he asked looking at the weasels.

"What do you mean? They did nothing wrong, Doom tricked them," I said.

"They are accomplices, and need to be brought to justice," said the other detective.

"Figures," said Smarty, folding his arms. I frowned and knew this was wrong and an idea came to me.

"What if they do community service and work for me," I said. Everyone looked at me, like I grew two heads. "I'm serious, since they didn't know about Doom's real plan, community service is the best punishment," I said.

"You would do that for us?" asked Smarty, shock all over his face.

"If you guys don't mind working for a girl," I said. Squeaks gave me a little squeak to remind me that he was here too. "And a shoe," I added with a smile. The detective looked at me, and smiled.

"Okay weasels, for the next two months, you will work for Ms. Brown here, doing what may I ask?" asked the detective.

"Helping me run my own detective office back home," I said.

"Sounds, good to me," Stupid said.

"I will do it," said Psycho.

"Me too," said Greasy.

"I am in," said Wheezy.

"The Toon Patrol is at your service Boss," said Smarty, tipping his hat to me.

"Belle, my name is Belle," I said folding my arms.

"Right Belle," he said blushing.

"Well let's get out of here," said Eddie and as we left I heard Porky Pig say that was all folks. Truer, words have never been spoken.

_At the Rabbit's House_

Jessica's P.O.V

We made it home and Roger was like me, happy to be home. "Man, what a last couple of days huh, Love Cups?" he asked grabbing a carrot from the fridge. I just grabbed him by the waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just glad it is over," I told him. Then a sly smile came on my face. "I also, seem to remember, you were going to read a letter to me," I said looking down at him. He blushed and I carried him to the couch, him sitting on my lap. Belle allowed him to rewrite his letter on a clean piece of paper; they needed the will for obvious reasons. As Roger pulled out the letter, my heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation. Then he began to read the letter and my heart began to melt at his words.

_Dear Jessica,_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love your smile, it melts my heart. I love your voice, whether you are singing or talking, I could listen to your voice forever. I love your carrot cake; it is the best carrot cake in the world. I love the way your hair flows when you walk. I love your eyes, the way they light up when you are happy. I love the way you are body and soul. You are a smart, independent woman. So, wonderful in many ways, that I am sorry if I lost your love. I don't know how I did it and I am beating myself up for letting an angel like you, slip through my fingers. If you no longer love me, then my dear I will set you free. I want you to be happy more than I want myself to be happy. Yet, if you give me a second chance to win your heart back, I won't let you regret it. Until I see you again, I want you to know I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Roger_

"I was worried, that you wouldn't love me anymore after I saw you with Acme. Yet, after I saw you at the studio, I never been happier to hear you say that you still loved me," he said softly. Tears fell from his face and soon my eyes had tears. I pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

"I will always love you, Roger, nothing will ever change that," I whispered. Then we cuddled knowing the nightmare was over thanks, to Eddie and a crazy girl named Belle Brown.

_At Eddie's office_

_Eddie's P.O.V_

"Why did you want to bring me here?" Belle asked. I saw her curious face and smiled at it.

"I wanted to thank you Belle," I said.

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

"For reminding me, why I became a detective. It was to help bring justice to both human and Toons. After Teddy died, I was full of anger and rage that I turned a blind eye to the suffering of others. To busy pouring booze down my throat to care, then you came in with Roger, having that same determined look in your eye that I had when I first started. It was like Teddy; himself brought you here to open my eyes. That I wanted to thank you by giving you this," I said and placed Teddy's hat on her head. Belle's eyes went wide.

"Eddie, I can't this is your brother's hat, it wouldn't be right," she said.

"Teddy would want you to have it," I said. That was when I saw it the look of acceptance, it was like Belle realized I no longer saw her as a silly little girl playing detective, but as a true detective giving respect to another. Then she flung her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"I will take good care of it, I promise," she whispered.

"I know kid, I know," I said smiling. Soon she said she had to go somewhere, the weasels were still at the office filing paperwork, so they could go with Belle, when she left. They would meet her back at the hotel, once they were done. I watched Belle leave, knowing that the kid would make a hell of a detective.

_With Belle_

Belle's P.O.V

I knelt down by the graves and tears fell from my face.

_Here lies Julie and Christopher Brown,_

_Loving parents and good friends to human and Toon,_

_May they rest in peace._

The grave next to them read.

_Here lies Marvin James Acme,_

_Genius of his time, jokester till the end,_

_Friend to human and Toon,_

_Loving son, brother, and uncle, _

_May he rest in peace_

"Hey Mom, Dad, and Uncle Marvin," I whispered. Squeaks nestled my hand squeaking softly. "I did it, I brought your murderer to justice, he died but I didn't kill him. I so, wanted to though, but I didn't do it. I remember what you said Dad, taking a life is wrong and if you do it, it better be your last resort. I couldn't dishonor you like that. Uncle Marvin, I gave the will to Roger, Toon Town belongs to the Toons, and the rest of the stuff you gave me, and I will use to help people, like you did. I am going to be the best detective I can be, and Mom, don't worry I will be careful," I promised. The tears fell and I said, "I really miss you guys, but I will make you proud of me and till we meet again, I love you all so much". Then I placed my hand to my lips, kissed my hand and placed it on each of the graves, with three single red roses. Finally with a heavy heart, I stood up and placed my new hat back on, and then I headed to Lulu and drove away.

_A week later_

I placed my last bag in Lulu, as the weasels were in their car. It was time for me to return home, and build my detective office. Yet, I had to say good bye to my new friends. "You got everything packed?" asked Eddie.

"Yep, going to head home and start making my plans, stop by anytime, it is not too far from where here. Just a small town, can't miss it," I said.

"Well take care and I might stop by to see how you are doing," Eddie said. I smiled and hugged him. Then Dolores walked up to me.

"Take care Romeo," she joked.

"Will do doll," I said deepening my voice. Then a laugh escaped my lips, as she hugged me. Roger was next as he practically squeezed me to death.

"I will write you and call you, be safe and if you are ever in town let me know," he said letting me go.

"Will do Roger," I said smiling.

"Thanks for everything," Roger said smiling at me.

"Couldn't have done it without you Roger," I said. Then Jessica walked up to me. "Well, Red, you going to say goodbye to me too?" I asked.

She hugged me tight and whispered, "Be safe Belle, and don't be a stranger". Then she released me and I smiled at them all. Then I hopped into Lulu and drove back home.

_A month later_

It didn't take long to build my detective office, with the money Uncle Marvin gave me it was done real fast. I placed it on the border of Toon Town and the human Town. The weasels loved the name, Belle, Squeaks, and Weasels Detective Agency. We called ourselves the Justice Patrol. The phone rang and I answered it. "Belle, Squeaks and Weasels Detective Agency, this is Belle speaking how may I help you?" I answered.

"This man has been stalking me," said a lady.

"I see, and how long has he been stalking, you, ma'am?" I asked her. She told me and I said, "Have you contacted the police? Ah, they can't help you, well we can, please give me your address ma'am," I said. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the address, of the voice. Then I said, "Got a case, you guys hold the fort down, I am checking it out," I told them.

"You got it Belle," said Smarty.

"Call us if you need backup," said Greasy. I nodded and grabbed my coat and hat. Squeaks jumped into my pocket and I headed outside. Let out a sharp whistle and Lulu drove up to me.

"Need a lift sugar?" she asked me smiling.

"You bet," I said getting in.

"Where to, Belle?" she asked.

"55th street," I said.

"You got it," Lulu said and we drove down the street.

That is my whole story; beginning to end and this is my new life. My name is Isabelle Brown, Belle for short and I am a detective bringing justice to both human and Toon. For all those that hurt others, those who kill and steal for no reason. Beware, for I am coming.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Special thanks to everyone who helped me with this story. I am thinking of doing a sequel, so stay tuned and till next time.


End file.
